


a guy like you (should wear a warning)

by hyuckheis (johnyongs)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hyuck is a dancer, M/M, Yukhei is class president, hyuckmin rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongs/pseuds/hyuckheis
Summary: Yukhei frowns, clearly hesitating, so Donghyuck brings out the big guns. He leans his chin on his palm and looks at Yukhei with wide eyes. “You don’t wanna be my boyfriend?”“I-I never said that!” Yukhei splutters, leaning back. Donghyuck flashes his sweetest smile.“Please, Yukhei?”“You’re evil, Hyuck.”Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” He sighs. “Anyways, will you help me or not?”Yukhei flashes a grin, all teeth. “I’ll do it.”Donghyuck blinks in surprise. “Really?”“Yeah, why not? It’s our senior year. Yolo swag and all that, right?”





	1. countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idolrapper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolrapper/gifts).



> this is for hyuck's bday!! hopefully i can get out the other parts before his bday ;;;;;  
> this is also for reem,,, my partner in heinous crime  
> big thank u to sam (helios) for hyping me up n looking over this for me ;;;;;;  
> a few notes:  
> ASB = associated student body, it's like another way to refer to student council? i guess? except that there's more than just prez/vp/secretary/etc... usually there are people from every grade (like reps) n they plan all the rallies and dances, etc etc  
> if anything is confusing, let me know and ill try to clarify in the next part ^^  
> i'll later make a thread on twitter w links to the songs/choreographies that inspired diff elements of the fic and hyuck's performances!

**44 Days to Prom**

  
  


“Alright gays, it’s that time of year.” 

 

Donghyuck slams his lunch bag down on the table, and the sound makes everyone look up. Jisung raises an eyebrow. “What time of year?” 

 

Catching the determined gleam in Donghyuck’s eyes, Renjun’s already groaning. “Oh no, no no no no.” 

 

“Yes yes yes yes!” Donghyuck crows, sliding into his seat. He grimaces, because the bench is overheated from the almost-summer sun, and he wishes his friends would eat lunch indoors like every other regular person, but Chenle insists on photosynthesizing. 

 

“You guys need to help me ask Jeno to prom,” Donghyuck says, digging his tupperware out of the lunch bag. “It’s gotta be the most  _ extra, loud, unforgettable _ shit SM has ever seen!” 

 

“Isn’t it a little early?” Chenle asks. “The theme reveal rally isn’t even until next week.” 

 

“That’s exactly why I gotta ask  _ now, _ ” Donghyuck says, brandishing his fork at the junior, who winces and leans back as not to get stabbed. “Otherwise Jaemin is gonna beat me to it. And he absolutely  _ can’t _ do that.” 

 

For the past four years, Donghyuck and Jaemin have had an unspoken competition to see who can ask Jeno to the school dances first. Donghyuck had thrown the gauntlet their freshman year when he asked Jeno to homecoming, inciting Jaemin’s competitive streak. Jaemin took Jeno to winter formal that, much to Donghyuck’s chagrin. Since then, it’s been a blood bath trying to ask their unsuspecting mutual friend to every dance first.

 

The animosity can be dated back to when they were four years old, and Donghyuck had shown Jaemin up in their first Tap for Tots class. They’re both neighbors with Jeno, who became the natural object of their rivalry after Jaemin had quit dance to do gymnastics and cheer and they had nothing else to fight over. 

 

Now, it’s their senior year, and Jaemin’s going to the east coast for uni, while Donghyuck stays in SoCal, and it’s his final chance to show Jaemin up. 

 

“Uhm… I don’t think you’re gonna get the chance,” Renjun says, tilting his chin towards the middle of the quad. Their usual table is situated at the edge of a giant expanse of cement in the middle of campus, in front of the steps leading up to the library. Normally it’s pretty crowded, with students milling around, especially during breaks. But today, it’s empty. 

 

Almost.

 

From this angle, he can see several members of the varsity cheer team trying to hide behind the wide pillars in front of the library. And then, his eyes snap to Jeno, who’s being tugged right into the middle of the quad by two freshmen, who are clearly on the team, given their uniforms and high ponytails and shiny white sneakers. 

 

And then Ariana Grande’s “Greedy” starts playing on the speakers. It’s some corny EDM remix,  but it makes Donghyuck’s blood run cold. “ _ No, _ ” he gasps, watching the cheerleaders run down the steps and get in formation, right in front of Jeno. 

 

Donghyuck can only sit there while the cheerleaders do their routine, some elaborate form of pyramids and jumps, and one of the many things that cross Donghyuck’s mind is  _ these are the Regional Champions? _

 

And just when he thinks things can’t get any worse, Jaemin appears, somersaulting across the quad and landing in a backflip in front of Jeno. One of the freshmen runs up to him and hands him a bouquet of flowers, which he then proffers to Jeno. Donghyuck can see Jaemin mouthing  _ Prom? _ and his lips curl in disgust. 

 

Jeno nods, flashing his trademark megawatt grin, and everyone surrounding the quad errupts into applause. The cheerleaders, sticking true to their name, cheer loudly, and Jaemin grins, pulling Jeno into a hug. 

 

“How cute!” Chenle exclaims. 

 

“He really outdid himself this year,” Jisung says with an impressed nod. 

 

Donghyuck looks to Renjun, whose face is perfectly neutral. “I’m sorry, Donghyuck.” 

 

“What do I do?” Donghyuck sobs, putting his face in his hands. Renjun pats his back consolingly, but Donghyuck knows his friend is silently enjoying his pain. 

 

“There are plenty of other guys who you could go to prom with.” 

 

“But none of them are  _ Jeno, _ ” Donghyuck whines, looking towards the quad, forlorn. 

 

“He’s the most popular guy at school,” Jisung agrees, but right then, Donghyuck’s vision zones in on a figure standing by the giant speakers set up at the top of the library stairs, fiddling with a mic while scrolling through his phone. Donghyuck could recognize that iconic red ASB jumpsuit anywhere. 

 

“No he’s not,” Donghyuck says quietly. He narrows his eyes, watching Yukhei fist bump Jeno and enthusiastically offer his congratulations. 

 

Chenle snorts. “Objectively speaking, the only person who’d be more popular than the  _ school quarterback _ is--” 

 

“The class president,” Jisung finishes for him. Donghyuck’s too focused on Yukhei to notice the look of mutual horror that the two youngest share. “Donghyuck, no.” 

 

The cogs are already turning in Donghyuck’s brain, and he can’t fight the devious smile that spreads across his face. “Donghyuck,  _ yes. _ ” 

 

“You’re gonna ask  _ Yukhei Wong _ to prom?” Renjun asks. Donghyuck turns back to his friends, finally noticing the judgement written across their faces. 

 

“I’m gonna do one  _ better. _ ” Donghyuck turns his head back to Yukhei, who’s just put “Gucci Gang” on at full blast, dancing way too enthusiastically for a Thursday afternoon. (Though, in hindsight, that’s always been Yukhei’s M.O.)

 

“I’m gonna get Yukhei Wong to ask  _ me. _ ” 

  
  


\--

  
  


**DHyuck:** yukheiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 

**Yukhei Anatomy:** omg donghyuck!!!! long time no see my dude!!!

**DHyuck:** ahhhhh yeah sorry abt that :( it’s been busy

**Yukhei Anatomy:** no problemo!!!!! what can i do for u on this fine day

**DHyuck:** what makes u think i want smth from u!!!!!!!

**DHyuck:** can’t i text my old pal from 3rd period anatomy n say hello!!!!

**Yukhei Anatomy:** don’t u want smth from me tho??? 

**DHyuck:** well. yes. BUT STILL

**Yukhei Anatomy:** LOLOL whats up hyuck 

**DHyuck:** i dont rlly wanna ask over text!!! r u free some time tomorrow?? 

**Yukhei Anatomy:** Do We Need To Talk

**DHyuck:** stop bein shady!!! 

**Yukhei Anatomy:** uhm,,,, maybe during lunch?? ill be in the asb room towards the end

**DHyuck:** sounds good!!! see u then uwu

**Yukhei Anatomy:** uwu

  
  
  
  


**43 Days Until Prom**

 

“So, Donghyuck,” is the first thing Jaemin says, taking his customary seat in front of Donghyuck in their Econ class. Donghyuck curses the fact that he’s stuck with Jaemin during homeroom-- a whole ten minutes longer than every other class period. It’s like a sign from the gods that they want Donghyuck to be in Jaemin’s insufferable presence for as long as possible. 

 

Donghyuck chews on the end of his pen and raises an eyebrow at Jaemin, feigning nonchalance but he already knows what Jaemin is going to say. But before he can, there’s a familiar crackle over the loudspeakers. 

 

_ “Ladies and gentledudes, good morning!” _ Donghyuck has never quite been so glad for Yukhei’s unnecessarily cheery voice doing morning announcements.  _ “Please rise for the Pledge of Allegiance.” _

 

There’s some shuffling as everyone stands.  _ “Put your right hand over your heart, ready, begin.” _ Donghyuck stares at the flag at the front of the classroom, zoning out while other people mumble out the pledge. Once it’s over, everybody sits back down, and everyone starts chattering with each other, the announcements forgotten.

 

Jaemin turns to face Donghyuck again. “I just wanna offer my condolences. Since, you know, Jeno’s going to prom with  _ me. _ ” 

 

Donghyuck tries to muster up the most disinterested look he can, and slouches in his seat. “Oh yeah, I saw the whole thing.” 

 

“It took  _ such _ a long time to choreograph, but it was  _ so _ worth it,” Jaemin says with a sickly sweet smile. “Probably the biggest, bestest promposal this year.” 

 

“Hm,” Donghyuck says, twirling his pen . “Cheer really doesn’t have anything better to do, right? Since like, the team’s basically been unemployed since football season ended in November.” Jaemin’s fake smile drops. Donghyuck sighs. “Anyways, no need for condolences. Actually, I’m  _ glad _ you asked Jeno.” He pats Jaemin’s arm, smiling sympathetically. “Since I wouldn’t have.” 

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

 

Donghyuck shrugs. “Just that… I’m gonna get asked by someone else.” 

 

Jaemin’s expression is simultaneously stunned, disgusted, and suspicious. “Who? And how do you know that?” 

 

“We all have our little secrets, Nana. But soon, it won’t be a secret anymore.” Donghyuck winks, not really knowing where this utter bull shit is coming from but he’s not going to question it right now. Clearly he’s convincing, if Jaemin’s face draining of all color is any indication. “This’ll be really perfect. We’ll both get to go to prom with the guys we like except, well… I’ll be going with my boyfriend, and--” Donghyuck clicks his tongue in pity. “Jeno only sees you as a friend.” 

 

There’s barely-concealed fury in Jaemin’s eyes, but before he can shoot back a retort, Mr. Kim is clearing his throat to get the attention of the class. Jaemin whips around to face the front, and Donghyuck allows himself a silly grin, before the reality of the situation hits him.

 

If this doesn’t work, Donghyuck doesn’t know what he’s going to do. Especially now that Jaemin is out for blood. Sinking down further into his seat, Donghyuck realizes that if Yukhei doesn’t agree, he’s totally and utterly screwed. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Donghyuck has only been inside the ASB room twice in his high school career-- both times to pass notes about rally performances from Seulgi, one of the dance team’s instructors, to Mr. Seo, the ASB advisor. Each time, it’s been nerve-wracking. Donghyuck doesn’t consider himself to be the kind of person who is easily intimidated by anybody, but something about ASB really makes him nervous. 

 

Maybe it’s the fact that student organization consists of some of the most talented and popular kids in school. As the co-captain of the school’s dance team, Donghyuck isn’t exactly social pariah, but he’s really nothing compared to some of the people that make up student council. 

 

There’s vice president Eunji Ko, who led the school’s FBLA team to Nationals this spring, and is getting a full-ride to Princeton in the fall. Then, there’s secretary Mark Lee, a filming and editing genius. (For the senior superlatives section in the yearbook, Mark was voted “The Next Steven Spielberg”.) There’s also treasurer Chan Lee, who was rumored to have made three hundred thousand dollars off of Cryptocurrency last year. These are just the three Donghyuck can remember off the top of his head. 

 

Easily the most dynamic person of all is class president Yukhei Wong, whose legacy will be remembered at SM High for the next two decades, at the very least. He’d been in ASB since he was a freshman, blending seamlessly with the upperclassmen with his unbelievable energy and school spirit. 

 

Donghyuck remembers election week last year, and Yukhei had announced he was running for class president. Every day during elections week, Yukhei had dressed up according to a meme, which culminated during his nomination speech, during which he embodied the Most Interesting Man in the World. 

 

(“Obama only become president because I decided not to run for office.”) 

 

Donghyuck had his doubts (Yukhei’s strength was in his energy, not his politics), but it was a surprise to absolutely no one when he won by a landslide. And now, a year later, Donghyuck can admit that Yukhei’s done a lot of good for the school, and their senior year has certainly been more interesting. 

 

_ There’s nothing to be scared of, _ he reminds himself. And so, with his shoulders squared, he walks into the ASB room. The first thing Donghyuck notices is that Yukhei isn’t inside. (It’d be hard not to notice Yukhei, much less hear him inside a room.) The ASB room is larger than most of the classrooms on campus, and the desks have been arranged in a big circle, leaving the middle of the room empty. 

 

Mr. Seo looks up at Donghyuck’s entrance and smiles at him. Donghyuck waves at him, before scanning over the space. There are a couple people in the room, either furiously trying to finish their homework, or eating lunch and laughing with friends. The only person Donghyuck knows personally is Mark, who’s fast asleep in a chair, head tilted back almost painfully, and mouth wide open. 

 

“Nice,” Donghyuck mutters to himself, tiptoeing over to where Mark is sitting. He’s about to reach into his bag for a marker to draw a dick on Mark’s face, but a pair of hands dig into his sides, and he lets out an ungodly scream. 

 

“Holy shit!” Donghyuck yelps, and Mark’s neck snaps forward. Donghyuck twists around to see Yukhei grinning widely at him, so he punches him in the stomach. “Jerk! Don’t scare me like that, oh my god.” Donghyuck rubs his chest, feeling his heart pounding violently against his ribs. 

 

“Can you guys go be loud somewhere else?” Mark grumbles, adjusting his hoodie over his head. “I got like two hours of sleep last night.” He’s fast asleep before either Donghyuck or Yukhei can respond. 

 

“Sorry,” Yukhei says sheepishly, tugging Donghyuck by the wrist towards the back of the room. Donghyuck sits down and Yukhei sits at the desk in front of him, sitting backwards in the chair. “Boba?” he asks, taking a sip from the plastic cup with the Quickly’s logo emblazoned on it, before offering it to Donghyuck.

 

“Where’d you get boba?” Donghyuck asks, taking the cup and swirling the straw around so he can get at the tapioca. 

 

“Taiwanese Club was fundraising in the quad,” Yukhei says, grabbing the cup when Donghyuck hands it back. “Gotta support, you know?” 

 

Donghyuck raises his eyebrows and hums, taking a moment to look over Yukhei. This is the first time they’ve had a proper conversation since anatomy last year. Donghyuck’s seen Yukhei running around campus constantly, but it’s the first time they’re this close. They’ve both been busy this year, with college apps and trying to keep their grades up, while simultaneously devoting all their free time to their respective extracurriculars.

 

Yukhei’s hair is longer now, with brown and blonde highlights that work quite well with his complexion. He seems to have bulked up too, if the low cut tank top he’s wearing is any indication. (Not that Donghyuck is looking  _ that _ closely. He can’t. He shouldn’t.) Apparently that’s what being eighteen does to guys. 

 

“You got your nose pierced,” Yukhei notes. 

 

“Uh, yeah,” Donghyuck says, touching the small piercing. 

 

“When did your dad cave?” 

 

Donghyuck blinks at Yukhei, wondering how the  _ hell _ he even knew that. Then he remembers Yukhei had been the sounding board for a lot of his rambling during anatomy. For someone so loud, he was a surprisingly good listener and always seemed somewhat interested in what Donghyuck had to say for an entire year. 

 

Finally, he shrugs. “Yeah, he didn’t care after a while, so I just did it.” 

 

Yukhei nods, impressed. “Looks good, chief. Extra spicy.” 

 

Donghyuck’s lips twitch up into a smile, because he realizes he missed Yukhei this year. It’s been kinda boring without him around. “Thanks.”

 

“So,” Yukhei says, slurping at the boba. “What’s up? Not that I’m like, not glad we’re doing this right now but like. You know.” 

 

Donghyuck exhales sharply. Here was the moment of truth. “So, I kinda need your help with something. Something big.” Yukhei’s eyebrows shoot up. 

 

“Did you kill someone? I don’t know any good places to hide a body, man.” 

 

Oddly enough, Yukhei’s response makes Donghyuck relax a little. (He’s always had a weird way of doing that.) Donghyuck lets out a laugh and shakes his head. “I haven’t killed anyone.” 

 

“Yet?” 

 

Donghyuck purses his lips so he doesn’t smile too wide. “Yet.” He sighs, leaning forward. “So like I said, I need your help.” 

 

“If you want me to help you ask Jeno Lee to prom, I’m gonna have to stop you right there, cuz like, Jaemin asked him yesterday. I was there and I had to play the music.” 

 

Donghyuck waves a hand in dismissal. “No, it’s not that. I mean, it’s related. But no, I don’t want to ask Jeno Lee to prom.” He bites his lip, trying to figure out how to say it without sounding petty and horrible. “I want  _ you _ to ask me to prom.” 

 

The look of utter bewilderment on Yukhei’s face would be hilarious if Donghyuck’s heart wasn’t beating so fast from the anxiety. “Huh?” 

 

“Jaemin asked Jeno to prom, right? He’s like my arch nemesis and I need to outdo him, especially since it’s senior year and we’re like graduating in two months so--” Donghyuck takes a deep breath. “I was annoyed and I’m competitive so I kinda… told him my boyfriend was gonna ask me.” 

 

Yukhei chokes on a wayward sip of milk tea, and Donghyuck has to reach forward and pat his back until he stops coughing. Face red, he looks at Donghyuck. “You have a boyfriend?” 

 

Donghyuck grins sheepishly, still rubbing Yukhei’s back. “Well. No. Not yet, anyway.” 

 

“Wait a minute,” Yukhei says, sitting up straighter and frowning. Donghyuck shrinks back slightly, because Yukhei’s twice his size and when he has proper posture, he’s actually kind of intimidating. “I think I know where this is going.” 

 

“Do you?” Donghyuck asks weakly. 

 

“You want me to like… pretend to be your boyfriend? And ask you to prom?” Donghyuck nods, meek. “Why don’t you just ask me? I would have said yes.” 

 

Donghyuck can’t even pretend not to be surprised. “You would have? But you always reject everybody.” 

 

“Aha.” Yukhei scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. “Usually the person I wanted to ask already had their date.” 

 

“Oh,” Donghyuck says, feeling a pang of pity. “That sucks.” 

 

Yukhei laughs nervously. “Yeah. It’s fine though! It’s our last dance, right? Might as well not go alone.” 

 

“True… But I still need you to ask me.”

 

Yukhei raises his eyebrows. “Why?” 

 

“I mean like… the past four years it was either me or Jaemin asking Jeno… I think it’d make Jaemin mad if someone asked me instead of the other way around?” Donghyuck can admit that the argument sounded much better in his head. “And Jaemin likes Jeno a lot  _ a lot _ but Jeno totally friendzoned him. When I told him I had a secret boyfriend, he looked like he was gonna have an aneurism.” 

 

“Why me though?” Yukhei asks, eyes narrowed as he chews on his straw. 

 

“Well, you’re so cute,” Donghyuck says, reaching forward to pinch Yukhei’s cheek. Yukhei flushes pink and Donghyuck can’t help but smile a little. “And it’d piss Jaemin off even more because you’re kinda unattainable. Even more than Jeno.” 

 

“You drive a hard bargain, Lee,” Yukhei says, slurping up the last of his boba. He aims for the trashcan, and the cup goes in easy. 

 

“Nice,” Donghyuck concedes, and Yukhei beams proudly. 

 

“All those years playing basketball were worth it for this one moment.” Yukhei’s face then turns serious. He leans forward on Donghyuck’s desk. “Okay, so let me get this straight. You want  _ me _ to ask  _ you _ to prom. And pretend to be your boyfriend?” 

 

“Uhm. Yes.” 

 

“For how long?” 

 

Donghyuck shrugs. “I haven’t exactly thought that through yet. Maybe after prom?” Yukhei frowns, clearly thinking, so Donghyuck brings out the big guns. He leans his chin on his palm and looks at Yukhei with wide eyes. “You don’t wanna be my boyfriend?” 

 

“I-I never said that!” Yukhei splutters, leaning back. Donghyuck flashes his sweetest smile. 

 

“ _ Please, _ Yukhei?” 

 

“You’re evil, Hyuck.” 

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” He sighs. “Anyways, will you help me or not?” 

 

Yukhei flashes a grin, all teeth. “I’ll do it.” 

 

Donghyuck blinks in surprise. “Really?” 

 

“Yeah, why not? It’s our senior year. Yolo swag and all that, right?” 

 

Donghyuck opens his mouth to say something scathing, but thinks better of it, so he just nods. “Yep, yolo swag.” He grabs Yukhei’s arm. “But the promposal has to be like. Really big and public, okay?” 

 

Yukhei ponders that for a moment, before nodding. “That can be arranged.” 

 

Donghyuck tilts his head. “We can plan it together if you want. Since you’re doing me a favor, I don’t want you to have to do all the work--”

 

“I can handle this, Hyuck,” Yukhei says, patting Donghyuck’s head. He swats the hand away and pouts, annoyed. “It wouldn’t be believable if you knew what was happening, right? It should be a surprise.” 

 

“True,” Donghyuck grumbles. He sighs like this is this is the most difficult concession he’s ever had to make. “Okay. I’ll trust you with this.” 

 

Yukhei grins again, and Donghyuck fights back a wince, because Yukhei’s smile is truly lethal. “Get ready to be swept off your feet, Lee.” 

  
  


\--

  
  


“Okay, that’s way too fucking easy,” Yeri says. She and Donghyuck are both stretched out in a middle splits, their hands clasped together while they take turns pulling each other forward. 

 

“That’s what I thought too,” Donghyuck agrees, leaning all the way forward so his face is almost touching the glossy wood of the school’s dance studio floor. There’s some Top 40 music playing out of the speakers while the dance team warms up, and Donghyuck is using this time to fill Yeri in on his plan. 

 

“Why would  _ Yukhei Wong _ agree to fake date  _ you? _ ” 

 

Donghyuck clicks his tongue in annoyance, straightening up to pull Yeri’s hands forward, and she shoots him a shit-eating grin before bending down. “He’s really nice, I guess? And there’s all that chaotic energy, I bet he thinks this whole thing is funny.” 

 

Yeri straightens up, and they lean to one side, gripping their ankles, mirroring each other as they stretch their arms over their heads. “Could be. But it seems kinda sus.” 

 

They switch to the other side after sixteen counts and Donghyuck shrugs. “I’m just gonna go with it. I’ll just have to trust Yukhei to be ask extra as possible about this.” 

 

“And you think Jaemin will buy it?” 

 

Yeri’s known Donghyuck for as long as he can remember. They’d been going to the same dance studio since they were kids, and only got closer when they both got into SM’s dance team. And now they were here, co-captains of the best high school dance team in the country. He’s not sure what he’ll do when Yeri’s at U Penn next year. 

 

“No clue, but we’re gonna try. You’ll have my back if Jaemin asks, right?” 

 

“Of course, idiot,” Yeri snorts, nudging Donghyuck’s calf with her toes. 

 

“Alright, guys, warm ups are over.” Yeri and Donghyuck look up at Ten, the assistant choreographer, who’s standing in front of the mirrored wall. “Let’s try to get the prom rally routine cleaned up so we can spend most of rehearsal focusing on National’s, yeah?” 

 

There’s a chorus of agreement from the team. “And remember, after school rehearsals start next week. Mondays, Wednesdays, and all day Saturdays until our butts are in Florida.” A bunch of the dancers groan, and Ten smiles, a little sadistic. Donghyuck grins, because he loves this time of the year, when the pressure’s on to get all the routines perfect before a competition. 

 

The team had flown through Regionals and State, as expected. The big event was Nationals, held at Disney World every year. With three weeks left until then, it’s crunch time. Most teenagers might not want to sacrifice their weekends, but Donghyuck can’t think of anything he’d rather be doing than dancing. 

 

“Alright guys, I want you guys set up for the beginning of the chorus,” Ten says, tapping on his phone until their prom rally routine music starts blasting on the speakers. Ten skips forward to ten seconds before the chorus, and Donghyuck preps himself mentally to throw himself into the song. 

 

The dance team always performs something for school rallies-- first day, Halloween, homecoming, and prom being the most customary ones where the dance team makes their appearance. Normally, the marching band does something, and so do the cheerleaders. 

 

This year, though, Yukhei had made it his initiative to get more of the school organizations involved. (“I want everyone to see how much our student body has to offer!”) This year’s rallies had been filled with colorful performances from tons of the school’s clubs, the choir, and even the ROTC’s drill team. 

 

Donghyuck’s excited for this year’s prom reveal rally. Yukhei had apparently given group a particular theme to stick to, and it’d make up a whole story leading up to the theme reveal at the end of the rally. He admires how much effort Yukhei’s put into this. 

 

“ _ Five six seven eight!” _ Yeri yells out, and Donghyuck’s immediately in character, diving into the choreography. Ten hadn’t told the team the theme, but they’re doing an interesting mix of  _ Chillin’ Like a Villain _ and  _ Toxic. _

 

Donghyuck’s spent his life doing ballet, contemporary, jazz, any dance style he could think of, but he loves the fun, character-based styles the best. In this piece, they’re “villains with style”, according to Ten, and Donghyuck loves being able to explore that in the choreography. 

 

The routine isn’t easy, and involves more pirouettes and floorwork than is customary for simple rally performances, but a lot of the choreography is recycled from their main piece for National’s, because they don’t have time to learn an entirely new routine. Still, everybody’s doing their best to put their all into the performance. 

 

Donghyuck can’t wait for next Friday.

  
  


**40 Days Until Prom**

  
  


“So,” Taeyong says, setting down his spatula. Donghyuck looks up from his spot at the kitchen island, where he’s pretending to do his Spanish homework but he’s actually just texting Yukhei. “I was at the store today and I bumped into Mrs. Na.” 

 

“Oh, did you?” Donghyuck hums, trying to act uninterested, and focuses back on the phone screen. 

 

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** what’s ur fave color

**DHyuck:** red

**DHyuck:** like the blood of my enemies

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** nice!

**DHyuck:** yours?

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** red too. but like the color of ur hair last year

  
  


Donghyuck does  _ not _ blush. He doesn’t. Yukhei’s way too good at this. 

 

“She was gushing to me in front of the deli section about how Jaemin asked Jeno to prom. Apparently he made a whole cheerleading routine.” 

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Yeah. So?” 

 

“So? This is the last school dance of your career. Is your fight with Jaemin over now?” 

 

“He’ll be my arch nemesis until we die, Taeyong.” 

 

Taeyong rolls his eyes, frowning in that brotherly way of his. “You guys used to be such good friends.” 

 

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** whats ur fave flower

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** wait lemme guess

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** sunflowers?

**DHyuck:** how did u know…….

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** i just had a feeling

**DHyuck:** thats sus. wbu?

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** i dont know enough flowers to decide tbh

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** but once i ate a rose petal on a dare

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** maybe i like roses? 

**DHyuck:** esjfknsshdugijknsdighj

 

“We  _ are _ good friends,” Donghyuck corrects, pursing himself to keep from smiling, because  _ dammit Yukhei _ . “Our platonic love just manifests in an unconventional way.” 

 

“By fighting over a boy?” 

 

Donghyuck puts his phone down to look at his brother properly. “Jeno’s house is between ours and Jaemin’s, right? He has to fall in love with one of us. It’s the Taylor Swift Law.” 

 

Taeyong wrinkles his nose. “The what?” 

 

“The Taylor Swift Law. Neighbors to lovers? The best trope?” Taeyong looks taken aback, so Donghyuck sighs. “Never mind. Anyways, it doesn’t matter anymore. Yukhei’s asking me to prom.” 

 

Taeyong’s eyebrows shoot up so high they disappear under his fringe. “ASB president Yukhei? Your anatomy partner last year.” 

 

Donghyuck nods proudly. “The very one.” 

 

“He’s on the basketball team too, isn’t he?” 

 

“Wow, how do you have all the tea about my school? Didn’t you graduate like twenty years ago?” 

 

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “It was  _ six _ years ago, brat. Anyways, Jaehyun talks about Yukhei all the time. He’s a good player, apparently.” 

 

Donghyuck picks up his phone again. “Unsurprising.” He’s never been to a game, but if he’s going to be Yukhei’s fake boyfriend, he probably should. 

 

**DHyuck:** whens ur next bball game?

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** our last one is next next Sat

**DHyuck:** what time? i have rehearsal until 5 ;;;;;

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** u wanna come to a game? :OOO

**DHyuck:** i mean im ur bf i should right?

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** uhm 

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** yeah i guess

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** if u wanna

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** it starts at 8

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** but if ur gonna be tired dont sweat it!!!

**DHyuck:** ill see what i can do, yeah?

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** NOICE

 

“By the way, Dad called,” Taeyong says, resuming flipping the meat in the pan. 

 

Donghyuck looks up at him. “He’s coming home tomorrow, right?” Taeyong’s back is to him, so he doesn’t see his brother’s face pull into a wince. 

 

“He’s gonna be delayed a couple weeks more. He said to tell you he’s really sorry.” 

 

Donghyuck should be used to the drop in his stomach, the ugly disappointment creeping under his skin, but it gets worse every time. “Yeah.” It’d be better if he stopped caring, like Taeyong, but he can’t. 

 

**Yukhei (Boyfriend):** okay one more question n then i gotta go work on my econ hw

**DHyuck:** ? 

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** fave sharetea drink

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** QUICK THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH

 

Donghyuck lets out a bewildered laugh. Taeyong turns his head to shoot him a questioning look, and Donghyuck just shakes his head. “Yukhei,” he mumbles. 

 

**DHyuck:** mango green tea w lychee jelly!!!!!!!!!!!

**DHyuck:** whats urs

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** the happy family milk tea uwu

**DHyuck:** the one w ALL the toppings in it???

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** yeeeeee

**DHyuck** : ugh disgusting… why am i not surprised

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** u dont like milk tea?

**DHyuck:** if i have too much my stomach hurts

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** then why did u have some of my boba :(((

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** is ur tummy okay :(((

**DHyuck:** ieojsfkdsfkd im fine!!! 

**DHyuck:** i cant reject an offer for free boba anyway

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** okay point

**DHyuck:** okay now go do ur econ hw!!!!! 

**DHyuck:** i did mine yesterday n it took like 4 hours

**Yukhei (Boyfriend?):** fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

  
  


**39 Days Until Prom**

  
  


“So, any updates on the whole Yukhei thing?” Renjun asks. They’re standing by Donghyuck’s locker as he furiously copies Renjun’s calculus homework. 

 

“No not really,” Donghyuck mumbles, erasing his pathetic attempt at an integral. 

 

“Do you trust this dude?” Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at Renjun. “I mean, it’s Yukhei.” 

 

“Aren’t you guys like, good friends or something?” 

 

“If you mean braving four years of Mr. Qian’s Mandarin class together, then yeah, we’re like, kin.” 

 

“Your point, then?” Donghyuck bites his lip, trying to write neatly and not make it seem like he totally forgot about the assignment and spent the fifteen-minute break copying off of his friend. 

 

“Can he really pull this off? Some huge promposal in front of Jaemin?” Renjun leans in closer even though no one’s really paying attention. “Does he have the brain cells?” 

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna go with it because I don’t have a choice. And besides--”

 

“Yukhei!” Renjun calls out. Donghyuck jolts, whipping around to see Yukhei walking by, holding a giant cardboard box, glittery streamers overflowing from the sides. 

 

“My dudes!” Yukhei greets, coming towards them. “What’s up?” 

 

“What’s in the box?” Renjun asks, on his tiptoes trying to take a peek. Yukhei shoots Donghyuck a panicked look, trying to angle the box away from Renjun’s inquisitive eyes.

 

“Aha, nothing much. Just some… stuff.” 

 

“Okay, that’s totally not shady at all,” Renjun says. “Is it for the  _ thing?” _

 

Yukhei’s eyes go wide. “Well, you’ll find out eventually. Gotta blast!” And then Yukhei’s gone, bolting towards the ASB room. 

 

“Yukhei’s like an alien,” Renjun huffs, annoyed. 

 

“That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about. Don’t slander him--” And then the bell rings, and Donghyuck realizes he still hasn’t finished copying Renjun’s homework. “Shit shit shit shit--”

  
  
  


**37 Days Until Prom**

  
  


“Oh my god, you guys--” Yiyang says, rushing into the dance room. She dumps her gym bag in the back and heads for Yeri and Donghyuck. “You won’t  _ believe _ what I just saw.” 

 

Donghyuck’s rolling his tights down his legs, and he looks up in question. There’s five minutes until rehearsal, and Yiyang’s still in her regular clothes. If she’s late for stretching block, Ten will probably make her do push ups. 

 

“I was crossing through the quad and Mark was there, right? With his drone?”

 

“Isn’t he always with his drone?” Yeri asks. 

 

Yiyang rolls her eyes. “But he was  _ filming. _ ”

 

“Filming what?”

 

“Yukhei Wong. He’s on the library roof!” 

 

Donghyuck’s jaw drops, and Yeri shoots him a look. “What the hell is he doing on the roof? How did he even get there?” Strangely enough, this isn’t the weirdest thing Yukhei is known to have done on campus.

 

“No clue, but you need to go see it.” And with that, Yiyang runs off towards the bathroom to change. 

 

Donghyuck shoots his hand up. “Ten Ten Ten Ten.” Ten raises an eyebrow at Donghyuck. “My almost-boyfriend’s up on the library roof and he’s probably gonna fall and crack his head open. Can I go watch?” 

 

Ten throws him the dirtiest look. “Absolutely fucking not?” 

 

Donghyuck groans. “Buzzkill.” Yeri just laughs. Donghyuck digs into his bag. “Where the hell are my jazz shoes?” 

 

“Which ones?” 

 

“My favorite ones,” Donghyuck says, rifling through the contents of the bag. There’s a lot of glitter, safety pins, and spanx, but his jazz shoes are nowhere to be seen. 

 

“The ones with the neon green electric tape on them?” 

 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says, clicking his tongue. “I swear I packed them today.” 

 

“Just wear your performance ones for now.” Yeri pats his thigh consolingly. “You probably just left them at home.” 

  
  


**36 Days Until Prom**

  
  


“You!”

 

Donghyuck jolts in surprise, looking up at Mark, who storms into their Spanish class with fury in his eyes. 

 

“Me!” Donghyuck says, confused, as Mark takes his seat behind him. “What did I do this time?” 

 

“I’m getting no sleep because of you,” Mark grumbles. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, noting his bedraggled state-- though these days, that seems to be a constant look for him. 

 

“I breathed, Mark.” 

 

Mark sucks a breath between his teeth and raises his hand into a fist. “The amount of time I’m putting into this… and I can’t even chew you out otherwise you’ll know and Yukhei’ll toss me in the dumpster.” 

 

Donghyuck blinks at him, trying to process. “I dunno what’s going on, but I doubt Yukhei would toss you in a dumpster. He’s too nice.” 

 

“You’re right. He’d give me that kicked puppy look and cry. That’s worse.” 

 

Donghyuck winces, remembering the fetal pig dissection they had to do in anatomy, and Yukhei’s pitiful look. Needless to say, Donghyuck did the whole thing while Yukhei gagged in a corner while holding a spray bottle of disinfectant to his chest. “True. But I’m still not apologizing since I didn’t do anything! I don’t know why you’re mad at me!” 

 

Mark narrows his eyes. “Oh boy. I have so much I could say but I won’t.”

 

Donghyuck just sticks his tongue out and turns back to face the front. 

  
  


**35 Days Until Prom**

  
  


Donghyuck’s getting worried. He’s barely seen Yukhei around all week, and the only explanation he’d gotten was that Yukhei was really busy preparing for the prom rally. Which is fine and good, but it didn’t leave Yukhei much time to plan the elaborate promposal they’d agreed on. 

 

Maybe he should have taken matters into his own hands and asked Yukhei himself. He’s not sure what he would have done, but anything is better than this full-body anxiety that gets worse with every day that passes. He doesn’t know what Yukhei’s going to do, but he’d better do it soon.

 

“Stop biting your nails, you’re making me nervous,” Yeri chides. They’re loitering around in the dance studio, watching through the open door as people filter into the gym. There’s fifteen minutes until the prom rally starts, and Yukhei is nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Ugh, where is he?” Donghyuck complains, curling his hands into fists. His anxiety is made worse by the pre-performance jitters. Eunji had given Ten and Seulgi a copy of the set list, and they were the last ones to perform before they played the theme reveal movie Mark had made. 

 

“No clue, but just try to relax,” Yeri soothes. “It’s not gonna help if you work yourself up and then mess up the routine. Then you’re gonna be mad at yourself, on top of everything else.” 

 

Donghyuck exhales shakily, shifting the weight between his feet as he tries to internalize Yeri’s words. He looks over the other dancers and tries to be satisfied with how everyone looks today. They’re all dressed in matching red crop tops with  _ SM Red Hots _ embroidered on the front, and their nicknames on the back. His reads  _ Full Sun, _ a strange moniker that originates from  _ another _ nickname he’d had as a kid. 

 

They’re all in black tights and shorts and matching black jazz shoes, and red glitter that Donghyuck had taken too much pleasure in sweeping over everyone’s eyelids. He frowns, clicking his heels together. He still hasn’t found his jazz shoes, and it’s bothering him more than he thought. Maybe Taeyong finally bit the bullet and tossed them. They  _ were _ getting old, and there are countless holes on the bottom. But they’re his favorites, and Donghyuck’s going to cry and throw a tantrum if they really did get put in the garbage.

 

Finally, all the school seniors and juniors have filtered into the gym, and Donghyuck settles in the front row of the seating. Jaemin throws him a smirk from the opposite side of the gym seating, surrounded by the varsity cheer team. Donghyuck rolls his eyes; he’d snooped on the team when they were practicing, right before ASB opened the doors to the gym. They’re doing some sort of routine from High School Musical, which Donghyuck doesn’t want to admit is cool. 

 

Donghyuck also sees Chenle in the crowd, sitting with the choir but sticking out like a sore thumb because he’s wearing the color guard’s outfit. Chenle shoots him a thumbs up, and Donghyuck blows him a kiss. 

 

Renjun, Jisung, and Jeno are sitting together at the top of the bleachers on Donghyuck’s side, because they’re not involved in any of the performances. Once upon a time, Renjun had been on the dance team too, but it apparently ate up too much time, and he found his place on the Speech and Debate team instead. 

 

“SM, how are you guys feeling today?” Mark hollers suddenly, walking to the middle of the gym floor. He’s in the red ASB jumpsuit, the top half tied around his waist, and the hood of this year’s senior sweater pulled over his head. He looks like a wannabe underground rapper. There’s cheers from the students, and Mark holds his hand up to his ear. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. I asked--  _ how’s everybody feeling today? _ ” 

 

Donghyuck winces at the near-deafening roars from the crowd, but claps along anyway. Mark grins, satisfied. “Alright, alright! Welcome to your two thousand eighteen! _ Prom! Rally! _ ” More yelling. Donghyuck and Yeri exchange a look. 

 

“If you guys haven’t noticed already, our rad president Yukhei isn’t with us right now.” When the audience grumbles, Mark nods. “I know, I know, I miss him too. He’s busy doing something  _ very _ important, but he’ll be with us as soon as he can.” The audience claps, and Mark laughs. “Until then, we’ve got  _ tons _ of awesome performances lined up. Y’all ready?” The thunderous cheers are enough of an answer.

 

“Where’s Yukhei?” Donghyuck whispers to Yeri, while the choir sets up at the center of the field. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, babe,” Yeri says, patting Donghyuck thigh. “Just try to enjoy the rally.” 

 

“Fake-dating is so stressful,” Donghyuck grumbles. He doesn’t want to admit it, but it feels like  Yukhei is deliberately avoiding him. Maybe he’d decided this whole thing wasn’t worth it and just didn’t know how to let Donghyuck down nicely. It’s okay. Donghyuck gets the hint. 

 

He tries valiantly to enjoy the choir’s fun, modern take on  _ A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes _ , and Donghyuck makes sure to cheer extra loud for Chenle’s sake. Then Hawaiian club does a ukulele cover of  _ How Far I’ll Go,  _ and SM Modern does an EDM remix of  _ Be Our Guest. _

 

“What do you think the theme is?” NingNing asks from beside Donghyuck. 

 

“Disney, probably? I mean, that’s the only thing all these have in common,” Yiyang says. 

 

Donghyuck wrinkles his nose. “That’s a little  _ too _ obvious, honestly.” 

 

The color guard takes the floor next, and does an electric performance of  _ Zero to Hero, _ the routine full of incredible rifle tosses and flags moving in sync. Chenle shines brightly during his mini sabre solo, and Donghyuck yells so loud he thinks he may lose his voice, but it’s worth it. 

 

The rally passes by like a blur, and Donghyuck finds himself enjoying it more and more. Varsity cheer performs right before the dance team, and Donghyuck yells out a, “Work it, bitch!” at Jaemin, who blows him a kiss right before putting his game face on. 

 

The live performance goes a lot better than the rehearsal Donghyuck snooped in on. They perform to  _ I Want It All _ from High School Musical 3, and he considers making a comment about using music from a Disney Channel movie, until he realizes his routine is to music from a Disney Channel movie too. 

 

Donghyuck never really understood cheerleading. As a performer, he can appreciate all sorts of dances, especially ones requiring the amount of trust and teamwork that competitive cheerleading does. But the rest of the routine kind of annoys him, because most of it is just them clapping their hands together and doing high kicks and flashing those plastic smiles. Jaemin has a small solo at the end though, where he somersaults across the length of the gym, and Donghyuck has to clap for that. 

 

And then, it’s his time. Yukhei still hasn’t shown up, and Donghyuck fights down the disappointment, because  _ maybe _ he wanted Yukhei to see him dance and  _ potentially _ be very impressed, but now that’s not going to happen. 

 

“And last, but  _ definitely _ not least--” The audience is already stomping their feet on the bleachers in anticipation. “Y’all already know! Our national champions! SM’s pride and joy!  _ The Red Hots! _ ” Mark hollers, and Donghyuck closes his eyes, letting the cheers fuel his adrenaline. 

 

His eyes are on Yeri as they line up on the edges of the gym floor, hands behind their backs and shoulders straight. Yeri counts off, and they jazz walk in unison towards the center of the floor, before taking their opening formation. 

 

Then the music starts, and Donghyuck is lost. 

 

There’s something about performing for his peers that’s so much more exciting than performing for a formal audience and judges. Mostly it’s because non-dancers are easily impressed by all the leaps and splits and kicks in the choreography, and there’s less pressure to execute the technique perfectly, and they can just have fun. 

 

Despite this being the most fun rally routine Donghyuck’s done, it’s by no means easy. Seulgi had given Ten free reign with the choreography, he cut no corners. Donghyuck pirouettes like his life depends on it, putting all his sass into the way his body moves, the way he smirks and winks at the audience. There’s something euphoric about the jazz-contemporary fusion Ten had put together, taking pieces from their other routines to create something fun but cohesive.

 

When they strike their final poses, the roaring of the audience is truly deafening. Donghyuck knows the Red Hots are crowd favorites-- there’s something very shiny about being national champions for the last four years, and he basks in the praise. 

 

And then they’re lining up again, hands behind their backs, and jazz walk off the floor with their heads held high, until they get to the hallway, and they break out into excited giggles. Donghyuck keels over, trying to catch his breath. Sweat dots his forehead, and he laughs breathlessly at Yeri. 

 

“They’re probably gonna start the theme reveal movie,” Yeri says, just winded, and she tugs Donghyuck by the hand back towards the bleachers. All the lights have been turned off, and the giant double-sided projector screens are being lowered slowly from the ceiling. 

 

All the chattering stops almost immediately once the first notes of music start playing. The screen is still dark, but the music bleeds through the large gym, haunting and nostalgic. 

 

Donghyuck flaps the front of his crop top furiously, trying to cool down his body as he stares at the screen in anticipation. 

 

And then Yukhei shows up on screen. There’s a bunch of hooting from some seniors, undoubtedly Yukhei’s friends, and everybody laughs, before quieting quickly. 

 

On the screen, Yukhei’s in some sort of room with streamers hanging down, the lights filtered and neon. He’s looking for something, and he pushes the streamers out of the way as he walks through the room. Then, there’s movement to his side. He turns quickly, but isn’t fast enough. The shadow moves again, behind him, and Yukhei whips around again. 

 

“Is this a horror movie?” he whispers to Yeri, who looks likes she’s trying to fight a smile. She just shrugs and he huffs, annoyed, before putting his attention back on the movie. 

 

“Who are you?” Yukhei calls out, frowning and overacting. There’s tinkling, echoing laughter, and Yukhei looks around. “I want to see you!” 

 

His voice echoes, and the scene transitions to Yukhei waking up, gasping and looking around his bedroom, wide-eyed. He grabs his phone off his dresser, and the camera gets a shot of his phone screen. 

 

“Crap, I’m late,” Yukhei mumbles, and hurries out of bed. There’s a short montage of him getting ready for school, including scene where he takes off his shirt to put on another one, and there’s a few screams in the audience. Donghyuck face-palms and laughs. 

 

The movie cuts to a scene of him walking with Eunji in the empty halls. 

  
“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Yukhei asks. “Or like… being in love with someone you’ve never seen?” 

 

Eunji looks at him strangely. “What are you talking about?” 

 

Yukhei runs a hand through his hair, frustrated. “I’ve been having these dreams…” Eunji raises an eyebrow, wanting him to continue. “About this boy… I don’t know what he looks like… But I think something’s wrong.” 

 

Eunji raises an eyebrow. “Like a curse?” 

 

Yukhei shrugs. “I dunno. But like… I can feel it…” 

 

“Yukhei, you’re crazy. It’s not real.” 

 

The scene cuts to another dream sequence, where Yukhei is in the room from before. 

 

“What’s your name?” he tries. “Who are you?” 

 

“I can’t say…” The voice is warped and totally unidentifiable. “You have to save me, Yukhei…”

 

Yukhei steps forward, like he’s reaching for something. “How can I save you if you can’t tell me who you are?” 

 

“I’m real, Yukhei… please find me… Save me…” 

 

And then Yukhei wakes up again, his alarm blaring in the background. He stares up at the ceiling (the camera) and sighs.  _ “Who are you?” _

 

The screen goes blakc, and then Yukhei sitting with Mark, eating lunch. Yukhei’s lips are stained blue from his slushie, and he keeps stealing Mark’s tater tots. “He wants me to save him, but I don’t know how.”

 

“Maybe he’s been captured by an evil wizard, and was put under a spell and he can only show up in your dreams?” Mark asks. Yukhei looks at him for a minute, before Mark breaks out into laughter. 

 

“Stop making fun of me!” Yukhei whines, tossing a napkin at Mark. “I’m not making this up, okay? He needs my help!” 

 

Mark sobers up, but he’s still grinning. “Maybe if you sleep more, he’ll give you clues in your dreams.” 

 

Yukhei whacks Mark on the back, and he wheezes in pain from the force of it. “That’s actually a great idea?” 

 

The scene cuts again, and this time, Yukhei’s in a sleeping bag on the floor in the middle of the ASB room. He pulls cute eye covers over his face, making everyone in the audience laugh, and he starts snoring loudly. Donghyuck huffs.  _ Idiot. _

 

There’s a transition to the dream state, but this time, Yukhei is standing in the quad. 

 

“Yukhei…” the voice calls out. Yukhei walks towards the sound. “Please find me…” There’s a sequence of scenes where Yukhei ducks through halls, wandering around campus, until he ends up in front of the dance studio. 

 

“Are you in here?” Yukhei calls out, but gets no response. Donghyuck shoots Yeri a look, but she has her mouth covered by her hand. Yukhei sighs exaggeratedly, before shrugging and opening the door. 

 

The dance room looks a lot like the room from the first scene, now that all the streamers are gone.  _ But when did they film this? _ Donghyuck wonders. The room is completely empty, and Yukhei looks around, until he notices something and walks towards it. The camera pans towards something black on the floor, and the closer it zooms in, it becomes clearer that it’s a pair of jazz shoes. 

 

_ Donghyuck’s _ jazz shoes. 

 

“Whaaaat the fuck--” Donghyuck gasps, his heart starting to thump violently against his chest. Yukhei kneels down and picks the shoes up. He runs a thumb across the neon green tape on the top. 

 

“These are yours, aren’t they? This is how I’m supposed to find you…” 

 

“Did you do this?” Donghyuck hisses, and Yeri just shrugs. 

 

The first notes of  _ A Girl Worth Fighting For _ starts playing, and Donghyuck watches, open-mouthed, as a montage plays, where Yukhei goes up to different people on campus and tries to fit the jazz shoes on their feet. Everyone laughs when Jisung struggles to shove his giant foot in, to no avail. Yukhei asks people from so many different social groups on campus-- from the jocks to the nerds to the art kids. He even tries to fit the shoe on Principal Moon. 

 

Everyone squeals with laughter at the sweeping drone shot of Yukhei standing on top of the library, yelling, “ _ Where are you?! _ ” with his arms outstretched. Donghyuck can only laugh in disbelief at the utter ridiculousness of it. 

 

“Where are you?” Yukhei wonders to himself, frowning down at the jazz shoes in his hands. 

 

“Yo, Yukhei!” Yukhei turns to see Chan running up to him. “We’ve been looking for you everywhere, man!” 

 

“What’s going on?” Yukhei asks. 

 

Chan gapes at him. “The prom rally? It’s going on.  _ Right now! _ ” 

 

“Oh my god, did I miss it?” Yukhei asks, panicked. Chan shakes his head. 

 

“It’s almost over, but maybe you can catch the end of it?” 

 

Yukhei thanks Chan quickly, flustered. There’s another montage of Yukhei dramatically leaping over bushes, rolling over lunch tables, and sprinting through campus, towards the gym. The scene cuts to him hurrying to the doors and wrenching them open. Everyone in the audience starts murmuring, and right as the screen cuts to black, the doors to the gym open, and Yukhei bursts in, wearing the same clothes as in the last scene-- the iconic red ASB jumpsuit tied around his waist and an OBEY tank top. 

 

Everyone goes wild, cheering as Yukhei runs towards the center, looking through the audience like he’s searching for someone. Mark hands him the mic, and Yukhei grins at the audience. 

 

“SM, I really need your help!” he yells, waiting for everyone to quiet down from all the excitement. “I need you to help me find a very special boy, so I can ask him to prom and break the curse!” 

 

He holds up the jazz shoes. “Anyone know who these belong to?” Yukhei’s gaze sweeps through the audience, until it lands on Donghyuck, who sits there, absolutely frozen from shock. 

 

Everyone on the dance team screams, pointing at Donghyuck and shaking his shoulders. Yukhei points at Donghyuck, and suddenly, massive spotlight is on him.  _ Holy shit. _

 

“Donghyuck,  _ go, _ ” Yeri hisses, shoving Donghyuck until he stumbles to his feet. “Wait, wait, take off your shoes first!” Donghyuck toes them off without really thinking about it, and walks slowly towards the center of the gym. It’s dead silent in the room as Donghyuck gets closer to Yukhei. 

 

“Hi Donghyuck,” Yukhei says into the mic, grinning widely. 

 

“Uhm, hi,” Donghyuck says, still totally stunned. 

 

“I believe these are yours?” Yukhei asks, holding out the jazz shoes. Donghyuck nods, only to gape when Yukhei gets down on one knee. He wordlessly lets Yukhei slip the jazz shoes onto his feet, heart hammering wildly. “Perfect fit,” Yukhei remarks, and everyone in the audience laughs. 

 

“Catch!” Mark yells from the side, before tossing a giant bouquet of sunflowers at Yukhei, who catches them easily. 

 

“So, what do you say, Donghyuck? Will you let me break the curse? Go with me to prom?” 

 

“Uhm… yes?” Donghyuck says. 

 

“ _ You don’t sound so sure! _ ” someone hollers from the audience, and Donghyuck  _ knows _ it’s Jisung. 

 

“Yes!” Donghyuck says, louder this time, starting to laugh. “Yes, I’ll go to prom with you!” Yukhei flashes his megawatt grin and stands up, handing Donghyuck the flowers. He doesn’t really know what to say or think, so he just throws himself into Yukhei’s arms. 

 

Yukhei catches him with a laugh, spinning him around, and everyone bursts into cheers. 

 

“I can’t believe you did that,” Donghyuck murmurs, breathless. Everything starts to click together-- the secrecy, Yukhei being so busy, Mark complaining about having to do more work. 

 

“I don’t half-ass things,” Yukhei says in response. Donghyuck just hugs him tighter, laughing, and wondering if this is really his life right now. He feels unimaginably special, knowing Yukhei put this much effort into helping him. No one’s ever done something like this for him before. 

 

And spotting Jaemin seething in a corner is just icing on the cake. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Donghyuck’s cheeks hurt from smiling the rest of the day. Yukhei had walked him to class after the rally ended, tangling their fingers together so easily, like they’ve been holding hands forever. There’s only a small pause, where Yukhei looks at Donghyuck to make sure he’s okay with this, but Donghyuck couldn’t be  _ more _ okay than he is in this moment. So he’d pressed himself closer to Yukhei, laughing against Yukhei’s shoulder. 

 

Naturally, he’d taken to carrying his flowers around to class, despite the bouquet taking up half his desk space. But it’s a rite of passage-- showing off getting asked to prom. And Donghyuck definitely has the right to, when the hottest guy at school asked  _ him, _ of all people, in front of half the school. This year’s prom theme is Happily Ever After, and Donghyuck thinks it’s a perfect way to describe how he’s feeling right now. 

 

Rehearsal passes by in a happy haze-- everyone’s talking about the lengths Yukhei went to in order to ask Donghyuck, how cute the whole thing was. Yeri had just smirked and stayed quiet about her unquestionable part in this whole thing. 

 

Nothing can ruin his mood, not even when Jaemin calls shotgun in Jeno’s car. Jeno’s track practice had ended at the same time Donghyuck’s rehearsal did, and Jaemin always waited around for Jeno anyway, so they all agreed to carpool together on those days. 

 

Donghyuck sits in the backseat, stroking the petals of the bright yellow sunflowers, still floating on cloud nine. 

 

“Dude, Yukhei pulled all the stops,” Jeno says, pulling out of the school parking lot. “That was easily the best promposal I’ve ever seen.” 

 

“Better than mine?” Jaemin asks, because he’s a piece of shit. Jeno splutters. 

 

“No-- I mean. Yours was awesome! Like crazy good! I’m just saying… Yukhei’s was super creative. I’ve never seen something like that before.” 

 

Jaemin scowls. “So mine wasn’t creative?” 

 

“I’m not saying that Nana, oh my god,” Jeno sighs, exasperated. He shoots Donghyuck a look through the rearview mirror. “Duckie, help me out here.” 

 

“Huh?” Donghyuck looks up. “What are we talking about?” 

 

“Nana’s trying to pick a fight,” Jeno says. Jaemin squawks and slaps Jeno’s arm. “But seriously, I’m happy for you.” 

 

Donghyuck smiles. “Thanks.” 

 

“I was super worried, after Nana asked, I know you wanted to go to prom together.” 

 

Jaemin snorts, and Donghyuck purses his lips. He wonders whether Jeno is deliberately doing this, or if he’s  _ that _ obstinate. Donghyuck and Jaemin had been at war for four years because of him. But suddenly, it all feels so childish.  _ Is Yukhei really that powerful? _

 

“It’s fine! I figured Yukhei would ask me anyway…” Donghyuck says, trying to act demure. 

 

“Are you guys really--” Jeno waves his hand. “Like, dating?” 

 

Donghyuck nods. “We kept it on the down-low cuz we just wanted to take things slow.” 

 

“We’re all  _ very _ happy for you,” Jaemin says, sounding anything but. Jeno rolls his eyes and Donghyuck catches it in the rearview mirror reflection. “It’s just too bad you guys became official like… two months before school ends.” 

 

Donghyuck narrows his eyes at Jaemin’s side profile. “We’re gonna figure that out when we get there. Right now, I’m just happy.” 

 

“Yep. Enjoy that while it lasts.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again!  
> big thank u to sam who truly is.... an editing wizard

**35 Days Until Prom**

  


“That’ll be seven forty nine, please,” the girl at the register says.

 

“Wait a sec--” Yukhei says, digging through his wallet. Donghyuck watches in trepidation as he digs out several half-filled ShareTea stamp cards. The girl sorts through them, counting the stamps. “Hold up--” Yukhei shoves his hands into his pockets, and there’s _another_ stamp card, all crumpled up. The girl looks pained, but gathers the stamp cards all together.

 

“Looks like you get one free drink,” she says monotonously.

 

“Yes!” Yukhei cheers, and Donghyuck purses his lips to keep from laughing. Yukhei takes out his debit card and pays, and then they manage to nab a small table towards the windows to sit at while they wait for their order. Donghyuck sighs in relief-- after rehearsal all day, he just wants to rest his weary feet.

 

“So, is this like, our first date?” Yukhei asks.

 

Donghyuck smirks. “Depends on how you act.”

 

Yukhei pouts, sticking out his lower lip dramatically. “After everything I’ve done for you…”

 

“I’m kidding,” Donghyuck says, slapping Yukhei’s arm, and jerks in surprise when Yukhei catches his hand and tangles their fingers together. “Wow, that was smooth.”

 

Yukhei winks. “It’s just who I am.” Then, “Is this okay? I don’t wanna like… overstep any boundaries.”

 

Donghyuck laughs at the ridiculousness of it all. “First of all, I should be worrying about that since I’m the one that put you up to all this. Second, I’m like the clingiest bitch in the whole world. Hand holding? I love that shit.”

 

Yukhei’s smile widens. “Really?” Donghyuck nods. “Then I’m gonna hold your hand a lot.” He tilts his head head, and Donghyuck is reminded distinctly of a golden retriever puppy. “What about more… spicy stuff?” Yukhei cups his free hand around his mouth and leans forward. “Like… _kissing?_ ”

 

“Order sixty eight!”

 

“That’s us!” Yukhei says, sliding out of his seat to go to grab their drinks, leaving Donghyuck frozen in his seat. How far is he really willing to go to sell this? The point was to annoy Jaemin, but they can’t be gross _just_ around Jaemin, otherwise he’ll see through the whole facade.

 

“One mango green tea with lychee,” Yukhei says, setting Donghyuck’s drink in front of him.

 

“Thanks,” Donghyuck says, waiting for Yukhei to settle in his seat. He takes out his straw and stabs it neatly through the plastic top, but when Yukhei attempts to do the same, the milk tea spills everywhere.

 

“I’m terrible at that,” Yukhei says, sheepish, before getting up to grab napkins and clean it up.

 

“You should just ask me next time,” Donghyuck says, more fond than annoyed, after Yukhei’s sat back down again.

 

“Aye aye, captain.” Yukhei leans back in his chair, drinking his milk tea idly. “So, about my question.”

 

“Uh… well… Maybe we’ll have to? It’ll be a case by case basis.”

 

Yukhei nods. “Makes sense. We’ll just improvise.”

 

Donghyuck looks at him hesitantly. “Are you okay with that?”

 

Yukhei shrugs. “Sure, why not? It’s not like I’m morally opposed to kissing cute boys.”

 

Donghyuck opens his mouth, then closes it, face flushing. “I-- Well--”

 

“Oh my god, did you just get flustered? Did I make you flustered?”

 

“Shut up,” Donghyuck scowls, taking a sip of his drink and wincing, because _cold cold cold._

 

Yukhei grins at him, eyes sparkling with warmth. “You’re adorable, Donghyuck. Who knew compliments were your weakness?”

 

“Congratulations. You’ve unlocked my fatal flaw,” Donghyuck deadpans, and Yukhei laughs like it’s the best joke he’s ever heard.

 

“Well, I’ll try to compliment you more often. It’s what a good boyfriend would do.” Yukhei says it so sincerely that Donghyuck snorts.

 

“You’re really chill with all this?” Yukhei nods like it’s obvious. “It’s so random and sudden and I’m doing this to be petty.”

 

“Hyuck, I already told you, I don’t half ass things. It’s our senior year, I think this is kinda hilarious, and dating you wouldn’t exactly be an inconvenience.”

 

“What the hell does that mean?”

 

Yukhei just shoots him a mysterious grin and says nothing.

  


**33 Days Until Prom**

  


Jaemin is on a mission.

 

He’s got Mr. Kim’s hall pass tucked in his back pocket as he strides towards the front office. Yukhei’s voice is echoing throughout the campus speakers as he wraps up morning announcements, and if Jaemin walks fast enough, he’ll be able to catch Yukhei. Hopefully off guard.

 

“And that’s all for today. Have a rad rest of your Monday, SM!” is what Jaemin hears when he walks into the front office. He flashes Sooyoung, the apathetic school secretary, an innocent smile, and sees Yukhei gathering his notes together in the corner with the PA system.

 

Yukhei turns around and almost falls over, trying not to slam into Jaemin. “My dude!” Yukhei splutters, hand on the wall to steady himself.

 

Jaemin smiles, not guilty in the least. “Hello Yukhei.”

 

“Uh… hi?” Yukhei’s eyes are wary, which is perfect. “Can I help you?” he asks, stepping around Jaemin.

 

“I just wanted to talk,” Jaemin says, falling into stride with Yukhei and slipping his arm into the crook of Yukhei’s elbow. Yukhei is sufficiently startled, but doesn’t pull away.

 

“About?”

 

Yukhei holds the office door open for Jaemin to walk through. _A gentleman,_ Jaemin notes. _How sweet._

 

“Donghyuck, of course.”

 

Yukhei blinks, tilting his head. “What about him?”

 

“I was wondering whether he invited you our graduation party?” Jaemin holds Yukhei’s gaze, and watches as his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

 

“Our?”

 

Jaemin nods, eyes wide in fake sincerity. “Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck and me.”

 

“Uhm… He didn’t mention it yet, actually.”

 

 _Dammit._ “Oh that’s good. We haven’t planned it yet, so it makes sense that you haven’t heard.”

 

Yukhei narrows his eyes. “That was a test, wasn’t it.”

 

Jaemin laughs, slapping Yukhei’s bicep. “Silly Yukhei. Don’t be so suspicious. I’m just extending the invitation.” They’ve been walking in the direction of the ASB room, and Jaemin doesn’t have much time left. “Anyways, Donghyuck’s been _so_ annoyingly tight-lipped about your relationship, I wanted to ask you about it myself.”

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“How did you guys meet? When did you guys confess? Tell me everything.”

 

“Uhm… I mean we met our first year? But we didn’t get close until last year.”

 

“Third period anatomy, I know, blah blah blah” Jaemin says. This is old news.

 

Yukhei shoots him a strange look. “Uhm, we were just friends at first, I guess? And we hung out a couple times... and texted a lot. And one thing led to another?”

 

“That’s nothing Donghyuck hasn’t told me yet,” Jaemin says, trying not to let the annoyance bleed into his voice. Yukhei just shrugs.

 

“There’s not much else, honestly.”

 

Jaemin needs to change tactics, fast. He lets out a deep sigh. “That promposal. That was… a lot. You could have just made a poster like everybody else.”

 

Yukhei smiles then, eyes twinkling with fondness. “But Donghyuck deserves the best.”

 

And Jaemin is _not_ jealous. It’s not like he’s been pining over Jeno for his entire life and now Donghyuck has some Prince Charming falling at his feet all of a sudden. Yukhei’s cute and sweet and hot, and it grates on Jaemin’s nerves.

 

“That’s adorable. Like, couple goals,” Jaemin says, barely containing the sneer. They’re by the ASB room now, so Jaemin pats Yukhei’s arm before letting go. “Anyways, I should get back to class. See you around.”

 

He’s about ten feet away when Yukhei calls out his name, so he turns his head. “What?”

 

Yukhei’s smirking at him. “Did I pass?”

 

Jaemin rolls his eyes and stomps away.

  


\--

  


**BOYFRIEND:** MAYDAY MAYDAY

 **Trap Queen:** ?????????

 **BOYFRIEND:** JAEMIN AMBUSHED ME DURING 2ND PERIOD

 **Trap Queen:** SO THATS WHY HE WAS GONE SO LONG DURING ECON

 **Trap Queen:** WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU

 **Trap Queen:** WHAT DID U SAY TO HIM

 **BOYFRIEND:** HE TRIED TO TRIP ME UP TO SEE IF I WAS LIKE LYING OR SMTH

 **Trap Queen:** AND?????

 **BOYFRIEND:** i think i did okay?? he looked mad when he left

 **Trap Queen:** ok if he was mad then ur fine lol

 **BOYFRIEND:** IT WAS STRESSFUL MAN

 **Trap Queen:** awwww poor bb

 **Trap Queen:** ill give u a big smooch afterschool

 **BOYFRIEND:** uwu

 **BOYFRIEND:** idk if jaemin is still buying tho…. what if he tries to corner me again

 **BOYFRIEND:** im scaredt

 **Trap Queen:** hm…..

 **Trap Queen:** we need to be more convincing ig

 **Trap Queen:** …. how would u feel abt joining me n my friends for lunch tomorrow?

 **BOYFRIEND:** for u? ill do anything

 **Trap Queen:** wow stop making me blush

 **BOYFRIEND:** buy my silence for three (3) kisses

 **Trap Queen:** fuck capitalism

 **BOYFRIEND:** love u too boo!!!!

  


**32 Days Until Prom**

  


Yukhei is nervous. Donghyuck can tell because he’s been fiddling with the lanyard around his neck ever since he picked Donghyuck up from fourth period English, the car keys jingling around as Yukhei spins them around his fingers.

 

“Dude, this is not a big deal,” Donghyuck says, squeezing Yukhei’s hand as they walk towards the tables in the quad.

 

“But they’re your _friends._ What if I don’t make a good impression?” Yukhei whines.

 

Donghyuck doesn’t think Yukhei is physically capable of making a bad impression on anyone, but that’s not something he necessarily wants to say out loud. “You’re already friends with most of them? You just don’t know Chenle and Jisung cuz they’re underclassmen.”

 

There’s a weird frown pulling at Yukhei’s lips, and Donghyuck doesn’t like it, so he pauses, tugging at Yukhei’s hand. “You really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I’d never force you to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with.”

 

“I know that,” Yukhei says, finally smiling, and while it’s smaller, more reserved than Donghyuck is used to seeing, its still genuine. Yukhei ducks his head. “I just don’t wanna make a bad first impression. A-as your boyfriend, you know?”

 

Donghyuck is on his tiptoes before he can stop himself, pressing a fleeting kiss to Yukhei’s cheek. “You’re so cute.” Yukhei’s ears turn red, and Donghyuck’s sure his match. “Let’s just get this over with, yeah?” And then he’s tugging Yukhei towards his table again.

 

“Afternoon, gays!” Donghyuck greets. Their table is more crowded than usual, because Tuesdays are the only days when Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno, and Yeri all don’t have club meetings during lunch.

 

“Ugh, it’s you,” Jaemin groans, but upon seeing Yukhei trailing behind, he flashes his most blinding smile. “But you brought a guest!”

 

“Hi guys!” Yukhei says, waving enthusiastically. Donghyuck blinks at him, surprised that there’s no trace of his previous anxiety. Either Yukhei has a fast turn-around time, or he’s really good at faking it. Either way, Donghyuck is impressed.

 

“Oh my god, it’s _you,_ ” Chenle says, eyes wide as Yukhei and Donghyuck slide into the empty space at the table. Yukhei points at himself in question, and Chenle nods. “You are… my _idol._ ”

 

“Oh my god,” Jisung mumbles, covering his face with his hands.

 

Yukhei laughs, pitched a little high at the end. “Wait what?”

 

“You’re like, the most amazing person ever. You are a god.”

 

Donghyuck chokes on a sip of his water, trying not to laugh, and Yukhei looks simultaneously flustered and confused. It’s pretty adorable.

 

“I… didn’t do anything though? I mean like… wow. I’m flattered but--”

 

“No, listen to me,” Chenle says, grabbing Yukhei’s wrists and staring at him with wide, sincere eyes. “You are so cool. Keep doing what you’re doing. I can’t believe I even get to sit next to you.”

 

“Uhm… thanks little dude?” Yukhei’s cheeks are a bright red, and Donghyuck pats at the overheated skin with his cool fingers, snickering. Chenle just nods solemnly, before going back to eating his sandwich.

 

“Ahem?” Jaemin clears his throat. “Chenle, may I remind you that you’re also sitting with the captains of the football and cheerleading teams, respectively?”

 

Jeno rolls his eyes. “Nana.”

 

Chenle shoots Jaemin a disinterested look. “Yeah but you guys are so boring. And Jeno’s short.”

 

“What does _that_ have to do with anything?” Jeno splutters. The table erupts into loud arguments, everyone pointing fingers at each other. Yukhei turns to Donghyuck, lost.

 

“Is this like… a normal thing?”

 

“Mhm,” Donghyuck says, peeling an orange and ducking when one of Renjun’s grapes fly past. “You get used to it. Orange?” Yukhei takes the offered fruit and chews thoughtfully, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

“What about your friends? Are they this crazy?” Donghyuck asks. The fight seems to have petered out, likely by Yeri threatening bloody murder. Yukhei shrugs vaguely.

 

“Honestly I don’t think I’ve sat down properly and had lunch with my friends all year.”

 

Donghyuck blinks at him, surprised. “What? Really?”

 

Yukhei nods, taking another orange slice when Donghyuck offers it up. “Presidential duties are pretty demanding. Usually during lunches I’m in meetings or the front office or something.” He flashes Donghyuck a grin. “But when I have free time I go a little crazy and get Chipotle off campus with Mark.”

 

“Wow, rub in the car privileges,” Donghyuck jokes, nudging Yukhei’s shoulder. “Doesn’t it get kinda lonely though? Do you get to hang out with your friends outside of school?”

 

Yukhei purses his lips, thinking. “I mean, ninety percent of my friend group is either in ASB, basketball, or both, so--” He shrugs. “It’s not like I never see them.” At Donghyuck’s inquisitive look, he clears his throat and shakes his head. “It’s not that serious, Hyuck. Senior year is busy for everybody.”

 

“Especially you,” Donghyuck murmurs. “You need a break, though.”

 

“It’s really not a big deal, Hyuck. They’re all busy too, anyway,” Yukhei says, but the corners of his eyes are tight. Maybe Donghyuck’s reading too much into this, but Yukhei’s body language tells a completely different story to the words coming out of his mouth. Maybe Yukhei’s better at faking things than he originally thought. The idea that Yukhei isn’t always sincere bothers him more than he’d like.

 

“Well, you should eat lunch with us then. There’s like two months left of school.”

 

“But I have to train Herin--”

 

“If Herin’s gonna be president next year, then she needs to learn how to do things on her own, don’t you think? Besides, a cute boy once said to me, ‘yolo swag’.”

 

Yukhei opens his mouth to respond, but closes it, narrowing his eyes. “You are… very stubborn, Donghyuck Lee.”

 

Donghyuck flashes his teeth. “I’m a Gemini. I get what I want.”

 

Yukhei’s mouth curls up into an infuriatingly attractive smirk, and he leans in to kiss Donghyuck’s forehead. (Belatedly, Donghyuck realizes this is the first time Yukhei’s initiated a kiss.)

 

“It almost seems like you’re worried about me, Hyuck.”

 

Donghyuck narrows his eyes, jabbing a finger into Yukhei’s stomach and making him giggle. “I’m allowed to worry about you. We’re--”

 

“Boyfriends!”

 

Donghyuck and Yukhei look up simultaneously at Jaemin, who’s shooting them a plastic smile. “Earth to the newly wedded boyfriends?”

 

“What,” Donghyuck deadpans. Jaemin raises up the phone in his hand.

 

“My mom was going through some old videos this weekend, and you wouldn’t _believe_ what we found.” Donghyuck feels the dread pooling in his gut. “It’s something that I _personally_ think Yukhei should see.”

 

“Whatever it is, don’t do it,” Donghyuck warns, voice low.

 

Jaemin shrugs, clearly comfortable with his safety at the opposite end of the table. “I think Yukhei should decide whether he wants to watch this or not. Right Yukhei?”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes snap to Yukhei, who smiles at him sheepishly. “Curiosity killed the cat,” is the last thing he says, before getting up and going over to Jaemin. “What is this?”

 

“Press play, darling,” Jaemin says sweetly. Yukhei takes the phone and presses play, and the first notes of a familiar house beat starts to play.

 

“Oh my god, is that the _Mr. Saxobeat_ routine?” Jeno asks Jaemin, bewildered.

 

“You didn’t,” Donghyuck says, horrified.

 

Jaemin shrugs. “I did.”

 

“Wait, wait. What’s the _Mr. Saxobeat_ routine?” Renjun asks, huddling near Yukhei.

 

“Oh my god, I remember this,” Yeri squeals, getting up to peer over Yukhei’s shoulder at the screen. “It’s been _years._ ”

 

“When we were like… ten, the song came out and Hyuck was _obsessed_ with it. He begged his jazz teacher to let them use the song in competition,” Jeno explains.

 

“Oh my god,” Jisung snickers, and everyone crowds around Yukhei and the phone.

 

“This isn’t happening,” Donghyuck mumbles, covering his ears and pressing his forehead on the table. He remembers the _Mr. Saxobeat_ routine fondly to this day, but he doesn’t exactly want his (fake) boyfriend to see him in a glittery tuxedo costume and his truly horrendous fifth grade perm.

 

“This is so _so cute!_ ” Yukhei crows, increasing the volume. Donghyuck sneaks a peek at him, and his eyes are filled with mirth, grin so wide that all his teeth show. He must notice Donghyuck’s eyes on him, because he looks over. _So cute,_ he mouths, scrunching up his face like he can’t physically take how cute this is. _Asshole._

 

“I fucking hate you,” Donghyuck hisses at Jaemin.

 

Jaemin just flips him off with both hands and smirks.

  


**30 Days Until Prom**

  


“I can’t believe Ten isn’t letting up with rehearsals next week,” Yeri grumbles, her forehead pressed to her knees as she finishes stretching. “My mom’s so pissed.”

 

“Perfection requires sacrifice,” Donghyuck says sagely, earning a jab in his side.

 

“Don’t act like you’re not stressed either.” Yeri slowly rolls up, straightening her back and getting to her feet and walking towards the speaker system.

 

“Of course I am. AP testing isn’t a joke.” Donghyuck doesn’t like to admit it, but he really hates that Nationals is right after AP exams. That means juggling homework and rehearsals with studying, on top of everything. He doesn’t usually get much sleep that week, and he always gets super sick right after.

 

It doesn’t help that Ten isn’t sympathetic to their struggles. Seulgi was a lot nicer-- in previous years they were allowed to miss rehearsals sometimes if their schoolwork got to overwhelming, but their new choreographer isn’t like that.

 

Donghyuck shoots Ten a baleful glare. Luckily he has his back turned. “What should we practice?” he asks, watching Yeri scroll through the music on her phone. It’s Thursday, and he and Yeri had requested extra practice time in the studio to work on their pieces.

 

Yeri’s about to answer when the door to the studio opens and Yukhei peeks his head in. Donghyuck perks up immediately when Yukhei spots him and winks.

 

 _What are you doing here?_ Donghyuck mouths. Yukhei steps fully inside the practice room and holds up a stack of papers. They’re the permission slips for the dance team to miss school for Nationals.

 

“Why don’t we practice the _Yonce_ routine?” Yeri asks. Donghyuck looks away from Yukhei walking over to Ten to shrug.

 

“Yeah that’s fine,” he mumbles, getting to his feet and feeling an odd sense of trepidation at Yeri’s smirk. She starts the song and walks over to where Donghyuck is standing in front of the mirror. She’s got her game face on, so Donghyuck focuses too.

 

The _Yonce_ routine had been born from Donghyuck and Yeri having a simultaneous breakdown over the album their sophomore year. They’d promises each other if they ever became captains of the team, they would use this song for their duet piece. They’ve been working on this choreography on and off since then in their free time, and it had come together so nicely.

 

When the first pronounced beats of the song hits, he and Yeri go down into a slow squat. Donghyuck has a bad habit of calling every routine his favorite, but _Yonce_ holds a special place in his heart because he can truly channel his chaotic Gemini energy here. The moves are bold and sassy, a little suggestive, but entirely too much fun.

 

Distantly, he can feel Yukhei’s eyes on him, and he smirks a little at his reflection in the mirror. The routine flows beautifully, and Donghyuck could dance this in his sleep now. But if he arches his back a little more, hits the beats a little harder than usual, it’s no one’s business. He chalks it up to feeling empowered through the song.  


(He’s not trying to show off.)

 

They’re about to strike the finishing pose of the song when there’s a loud _thud_ behind them. Donghyuck and Yeri turn quickly only to see Yukhei standing in front of the door, rubbing his forehead.

 

“You can’t open doors with your head, Yukhei--” Yeri snickers. Yukhei blushes bright red, flashing Donghyuck a bashful look.

 

“Aha-- Good point.” Yukhei shoots finger guns at them, and he reaches blindly for the door handle, because he’s still only staring at Donghyuck with a glazed look in his eyes. Donghyuck wants to laugh because _Yukhei ran into the door--_ but he’s just blushing a lot.

 

Finally (finally) Yukhei manages to grab the door handle. He laughs nervously and shoots Donghyuck one last look before darting out, blush still high on his cheeks.

 

“What the hell--” Donghyuck mumbles and turns, only to find Yeri on the floor, in stitches. “You’re horrible.”

  


\--

  


**Queen Yerim:** ooooohhh my god i will never be able to forget yukhei’s face for as long as i live

 **King Hyuck:** WHY ARE U SO MEAN TO HIM

 **King Hyuck:** IDK WHAT EVEN HAPPENED

 **Queen Yerim:** YOU CANT BE THAT DENSE

 **Queen Yerim:** MANS WAS SHOOK

 **Queen Yerim:** HE LOST HIS REMAINING BRAIN CELLS FOR U

 **King Hyuck:** ??????

 **Queen Yerim:** while ur ass was channelling queen bey i was watching ur bf

 **King Hyuck:** AND

 **Queen Yerim:** gonna need a MOP to wipe up all that drool

 **King Hyuck:** oihuebjf SHUT UP

 **Queen Yerim:** i repeat: MANS WAS SHOOK

 **Queen Yerim:** cant blame him tho!!!!! ur hot when u throw that ass back

 **King Hyuck:** NEVER SAY THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN

 **King Hyuck:** AND BESIDES!!! IT WAS THE CHOREO

 **Queen Yerim:** lmaoooooo oooooookkaaaaayyyy

 **Queen Yerim:** don’t tell me u werent being extra on purpose

 **King Hyuck:** suddenly i cant read ? i dont know

 **King Hyuck:** besides ieihufbdj  WE’RE FRIENDS hes not my real bf

 **Queen Yerim:** u dumb bitch hes so INTO YOU

 **Queen Yerim:** and if he wasnt before!!! he sure is now!!!!

 **King Hyuck:** OH MY GOD SHUT UP

 **Queen Yerim:** rmbr to invite me to the wedding!!

  


\--

  


**sunshine:** hows ur head

 **cute dumb:** my head?

 **cute dumb:** oh

 **cute dumb:** my head

 **cute dumb:** yeah

 **cute dumb:** its fine ^^ im fine everythings fine

 **sunshine:** sure…

 **sunshine:** if ur fine then i guess i have to retract my offer to kiss it better

 **cute dumb:** suddenly im not fine

 **cute dumb:** i cnant s e e properlrk

 **cute dumb:** cnaan t bre a attthhhheeeee

 **cute dumb:** world d is s ge tit ng dark e

 **cute dumb:** ha eh lp

  
  


**28 Days Until Prom**

  


Donghyuck probably shouldn’t be here. It’s almost eight, and he’s just sat down at the top of the gym bleachers.

 

“It’s more crowded than I thought,” Jaemin notes from Jeno’s other side. Both sides of the gym are packed with people. There are a couple rows reserved at the front for the marching band-- Donghyuck knows from Chenle that it’s not all of them, because they rotate for pep band duties. The drum line is doing some pretty cool improv as everyone filters in, waiting for the game to start.

 

“The basketball team’s super popular,” Jeno says, shooting Jaemin an exasperated look. “You should know this, Nana.”

 

Jaemin straightens his back and smiles pleasantly. “I mean, I _did_ know. I was just making an observation, Jeno.”

 

Jeno rolls his eyes at Donghyuck, and Donghyuck stifles a laugh. Jaemin scowls when Jeno isn’t paying attention.

 

“How long is this gonna go for, anyway?” Donghyuck asks.

 

Jeno shrugs. “A couple hours, maybe? Why?”

 

“AP testing is next week,” Donghyuck explains. Which brings him back to why he probably shouldn’t be here. There’s a specific brand of weariness pulling at his bones, a mix of physical exhaustion from all-day rehearsals, and anxiety-induced stress because he _really_ should be studying for his AP Calc test on Monday.

 

“Good thing AP Psych is on Friday,” Jeno says, grinning and stretching his arms out in exaggerated relaxation. Donghyuck scoffs, slapping his stomach, and Jeno just grins.

 

“Must be nice being a total airhead,” Donghyuck snides.

 

“This airhead is going to a Cal State, I have no worries in my heart,” Jeno says. Donghyuck rolls his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, Donghyuck sees Jaemin’s face go carefully blank, eyes vacant. He knows Jaemin’s upset that they’re all splitting up after graduation-- though it’s more like Jaemin is leaving Donghyuck and Jeno for NYU. Donghyuck makes a note to ask Jaemin about it later.

 

“Yeah yeah,” Donghyuck says idly, staring at the players running around the gym floor, which has been converted into a full basketball court. He tries to get a glimpse of Yukhei, and finds him pretty quickly, a familiar flash of blonde in a red and black jersey and shorts.

 

As though sensing Donghyuck’s gaze, Yukhei pauses dribbling and looks up at the bleachers. Their eyes meet, and Donghyuck bites his lip to keep from making a noise, and just waves instead.

 

He doesn’t expect Yukhei’s absolutely breathtaking smile, or the way he waves so enthusiastically, like Donghyuck being here tonight is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. _Screw AP testing,_ Donghyuck thinks. He’s really glad he came tonight.

  


\--

  


Truthfully, Donghyuck knows absolutely nothing about basketball, so he can’t comment on the game, or strategy. He doesn’t get super into it like Jeno, who yells along with the crowd and makes comments under his breath. He doesn’t spend the entire time on his phone like Jaemin does. It’s really no surprise that SM wins, but Donghyuck doesn’t really care about that either.

 

He spends the entire two hours of the game staring at Yukhei, whose usually relaxed and ever-smiling face had morphed into something intense and serious. Yukhei throws himself into the game with focus and works well with the players. His stamina is truly impressive, his energy never flags, and he’s magnetic on the court. He’s one of the best players on the team.

 

(Dare Donghyuck say it, he’s also the best looking. But maybe he’s biased.)

 

Donghyuck knows nothing about basketball. He only knows that he holds his breath when Yukhei has the ball, when he’s running across the court and yelling to the other players, clearly having a good time, because every time he looks up at the stands, there’s a small, secret smile on his face, and Donghyuck wants to think it’s just for him.

 

 **cute dumb:** r u still here?

 **sunshine:** yeah im outside!! do u want me to wait?

 **cute dumb:** would u? im almost done changing

 **cute dumb:** i want u to meet my mom

 

“ _Huh?_ ” Donghyuck gapes at his phone. Jeno and Jaemin shoot him a weird look.

 

“Everything okay?” Jeno asks, digging into his pocket for his car keys.

 

Donghyuck swallows thickly. “Yukhei wants me to meet his mom?”

 

Jaemin snickers. “Meeting the parents already?”

 

“Shut _up,_ ” Donghyuck grumbles, shoving at his shoulder. “I can’t exactly say _no,_ right?”

 

Jeno nods thoughtfully, though amusement shines in his eyes. “We’re gonna stay back then?”

 

“Nah, you guys go ahead,” Donghyuck says. “I’ll just blackmail Yukhei into a ride home after. He might be a while in the locker rooms, so--”

 

“Alright sure. We’re gonna go get yogurt or something. Text us if you need us.”

 

Donghyuck flashes Jeno a smile as he walks towards the parking lot. “Sure thing.”

 

Before Jaemin follows, he shoots Donghyuck a threatening smile. “ _Don’t_ need us.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes and waves them off, before wrapping his thin cardigan a little tighter around his chest.

 

There are a couple people he knows milling around, and he smiles at them but doesn’t make an effort to approach. It’s a little awkward standing outside the gym alone, especially in the dark, so he sifts through his social media apps on his phone in an attempt to look busy until Yukhei gets here, and tries not to panic at the thought of meeting his mom. Donghyuck doesn’t really know much, but last year, Yukhei had mentioned his dad wasn’t in the picture, so Donghyuck makes a note to be careful about it.

 

After about ten minutes, he hears his name being called, and he turns towards it, only to spot Yukhei waving frantically at him. Donghyuck snorts, slipping his phone into his back pocket and walking towards him.

 

“Baby!” Yukhei all but hollers, slipping his gym bag off his shoulder and opening his arms wide for Donghyuck to step close and hug him. Donghyuck snorts but wraps his arms around Yukhei anyway, pressing his nose to Yukhei’s chest and breathing in the now-familiar cologne clinging to his _SMHS Varsity Basketball_ hoodie.

 

“You were great out there,” Donghyuck says, stepping away once Yukhei has filled his hug-quota. He looks up and Yukhei’s smile only widens. His cheeks are flushed from what is probably the physical activity and shower, and his hair hangs damp and unkempt, like he’d haphazardly run a towel through it.

 

“Really?”

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “You won, didn’t you?”

 

Yukhei smirks. “That we did. I hope you had a good time.”

 

“I did,” Donghyuck finds himself saying honestly. “I know jack shit about basketball but it was fun.”

 

Yukhei opens his mouth to respond, but his eyes focus on something over Donghyuck’s shoulders. His eyes light up in a way Donghyuck’s never seen before. “Mom! Over here!”

 

 _Oh fuck,_ Donghyuck thinks, before turning around and putting the most serene, un-panicked smile on his face. His eyes dart around for a second until he spots a woman who looks uncannily like Yukhei walking towards them.

 

“Yukhei, my baby!” the woman gushes, making a beeline for Yukhei, before reaching up and pinching Yukhei’s cheeks. “You did a great job, I’m so proud of you.” Most teenagers might try to brush it off, but Yukhei just stands there complacently, letting his mother fuss over him with a pleased blush on his cheeks. It’s actually sickeningly adorable, and it becomes immediately clear that Yukhei is a mamma’s boy.

 

“Mom, I want you to meet someone,” Yukhei says eventually, a hand on Donghyuck’s back. “This is Donghyuck.”

 

Mrs. Wong turns her attention to Donghyuck, and it strikes him how eerily similar even Yukhei and his mother’s expressions are. Mrs. Wong takes in Donghyuck with that same undivided, intense gaze, that managed to be simultaneously intimidating, yet tender. Finally, she breaks out into a wide smile, and embraces Donghyuck tightly. “Oh, I’ve heard so much about you! It’s so nice to finally put a face to the name,” Mrs. Wong exclaims.

 

Donghyuck lets Mrs. Wong hug him, shooting Yukhei a bewildered look, but all he gets back is a thumbs up. He returns the hug as best as he can-- Mrs. Wong is tinier than Donghyuck, but her grip is suspiciously strong. She pulls away and smiles again, and Donghyuck finds himself returning it. The momentary panic had been for nothing-- Yukhei’s mother has that same ability to make someone feel immediately at ease.

 

“All good I hope,” Donghyuck says, because suddenly, he _really_ wants to impress this tiny, wonderful lady.

 

“Oh absolutely! Xuxi tells me you’re a beautiful dancer.”

 

“Aha…” Donghyuck says sheepishly, glancing at Yukhei only to find him staring resolutely at the ground. “Thank you Mrs. Wong.”

 

“Don’t call me Mrs. Wong, please! Call my Aunty Cora.”

 

“Oh-- okay.”

 

“I was going to take Xuxi out to dinner to celebrate, and we’d love if you could join us.” Yukhei’s eyes bug out almost comically, and Donghyuck would laugh if he wasn’t so busy spluttering.

 

“Oh my god, I couldn’t intrude--” He looks to Yukhei for support but he just shrugs. “I really couldn’t--”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Donghyuck. It’ll be nice, it’s Xuxi’s favorite place.” Mrs. Wong winks, lips curling up in a way that makes her look twenty years younger, and an odd squeaking noise comes out of his mouth.

 

“I-- uhm. Yeah, uhm. Sure then?” He looks at Yukhei again to make sure it’s okay, and the idiot’s just standing there grinning.

 

“Great! Xuxi drove here so you two can meet me at the restaurant?”

 

“Sure mom,” Yukhei says, pulling her in for another hug, and he kisses the top of her head. “Drive safe.”

 

“Brat,” Mrs. Wong says, slapping her son’s stomach. She winks at Donghyuck again, before walking off. Donghyuck and Yukhei stand there and watch until she disappears around the corner.

 

“That is _definitely_ your mom,” is the first thing Donghyuck says.

 

Yukhei laughs, picking up his gym back and pulling the strap over his shoulder. “I’m taking that as a compliment.” He holds out his hand and Donghyuck takes it.

 

“Of course it’s a compliment,” Donghyuck scoffs, letting Yukhei lead him towards his car. “She’s so _tiny_ though, how does that work.”

 

Yukhei’s shoulders droop almost imperceptibly. (Almost.)

 

“Uh… my dad’s really tall,” he says with a dismissive shrug and the ghost of a scowl. Donghyuck wants to ask, because he wants to _know_ about Yukhei, but it’s clearly a sensitive topic, so he stays quiet. It’s not his place, and Yukhei clearly doesn’t want to talk about it.

 

“That makes sense. Anyways, your mom’s probably my new favorite person,” Donghyuck says, putting a skip in his step and swinging their interlocked hands back and forth. Yukhei’s lips twitch up.

 

“She’s mine too.”

 

“Momma’s boy,” Donghyuck teases, digging a finger into Yukhei’s stomach.

 

“Not even gonna deny it,” Yukhei says with a laugh, and Donghyuck’s chest tightens with fondness.

 

“You love her a lot,” Donghyuck says.

 

“Of course I do. She’s all I have,” Yukhei says with startling honesty. He doesn’t look put out by that fact, but Donghyuck aches with a certain sadness. But if Yukhei isn’t pressed about this, he’s not going to act like it either.

 

“That’s not true,” Donghyuck pouts, tugging at Yukhei’s hand. “You have me! Your wonderful, talented, highly intelligent and charismatic boyfriend. Who is absolutely flawless. And has a heart of gold.”

 

Yukhei laughs loudly at that, tugging Donghyuck closer to kiss the top of his head. A few moments later, they stop in front of a faded red pickup truck that’s definitely seen better days. Yukhei takes the lanyard off from around his neck and walks to the passenger side to unlock the door for Donghyuck.

 

He opens the door with a flourish, and Donghyuck bows. “Thank you sir,” he says in a British accent, before getting in and letting Yukhei close the door behind him.

 

“By the way--” Donghyuck says while Yukhei starts the engine. Yukhei hums, craning his neck as he backs out of the parking space, tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. “Xuxi? Is that like a nickname?”

 

“Oh--” Yukhei laughs nervously. “It’s like… my other name? I have a bunch of names. Xuxi is Mandarin and Yukhei is the Canto pronunciation…”

 

“Huh,” Donghyuck hums thoughtfully. “So am I allowed to call you Xuxi too?”

 

Yukhei pulls a face. “I’d prefer if you didn’t,” he says, merging into traffic.

 

Donghyuck laughs. “Why?”

 

Yukhei’s nose is adorably scrunched up. “It makes me feel like a baby…” he mumbles.

 

“But you _are_ a baby,” Donghyuck coos, reaching over to pinch Yukhei’s cheek. “The biggest, cutest baby of them all.” Yukhei blushes at that, shooting Donghyuck a helpless look. Donghyuck cackles and settles back into his seat. “So, where are we going?”

 

“This Thai restaurant a couple blocks away.”

 

“Sanam Luong?” Donghyuck asks.

 

“Yeah! You’ve been before?”

 

Donghyuck shrugs. “I went once with Taeyong for his birthday. It was our first time eating Thai though so we had no idea what to order. Taeyong can’t handle spicy and it was… a disaster,” Donghyuck recalls with a laugh.

 

“Taeyong’s your older brother, right?”

 

“You seem to remember all the very intimate details of my life,” Donghyuck says, smiling teasingly at Yukhei.

 

“I just have a good memory, is all.”

 

“ _Sure,_ ” Donghyuck drawls. “But yeah, he’s my brother, my dad, and my mom all combined into one. Did I ever tell you what he does for a living?” Yukhei shakes his head. “He’s a Harlequin romance writer.”

 

Yukhei lets out a bewildered laugh. “You mean like those books at the grocery store with two white people kissing and the dude is shirtless on the cover?”

 

Donghyuck snaps his fingers. “The very ones.”

 

“Oh my god, that’s too good.”

 

“It’s been a wild time. Imagine being like ten and accidentally reading that stuff… it’s scarring, dude.” Yukhei laughs again, and Donghyuck grins. “Do you have any siblings?” The smile slips off of Yukhei’s lips quickly.

 

“Uhm. I might have a half-sibling out there? Not sure.”

 

“How does that even happen?”

 

“It happens when your dad remarries and might have kids but you don’t really care enough to find out.”

 

“Oh,” is all Donghyuck can say, voice meek. The tension in the truck is stifling, and Donghyuck wishes he could slam his head against the console, because dealing with a concussion is preferred to whatever… _this_ is. He digs out his phone and sends off a quick text to Taeyong, saying he’s getting dinner with Yukhei and his mom, just so he has something to do with his hands.

 

( **teewhy:** meeting the parents already?)

 

“The real question is--” Yukhei says suddenly, after clearing his throat. “Can _you_ handle spicy?” Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “You can’t eat with the Wongs unless you can.”

 

Donghyuck scoffs. “Don’t be ridiculous, of course I can. I had this phase in middle school where I kept sriracha in my backpack.”

 

“Mr. Saxobeat… sriracha in your backpack… you were one wild kid, Donghyuck Lee.”

 

“I have a flair for the dramatic,” Donghyuck says, flicking his bangs back. Yukhei just snorts, pulling into a familiar plaza. They park and head towards the restaurant, greeting Mrs. Wong, who had been waiting outside for them.

 

“Let’s eat, I’m starved,” Yukhei says, tugging his mother and Donghyuck along into the restaurant. Donghyuck watches in amazement as the hostess greets Yukhei’s mother enthusiastically in what he assumes is Thai. She then turns to Yukhei and kisses him loudly on the cheek, before leading them to a table, talking loudly.

 

“My mom used to work here,” Yukhei murmurs to Donghyuck as they weave through the restaurant. The place is absolutely packed, the atmosphere lively, the aromas thick in the air. Donghyuck’s mouth waters.

 

The hostess leads them to a booth near a window and says something in Thai, before darting off.

 

“No menus…?” Donghyuck wonders, letting Yukhei slide into the booth next to him, while Mrs. Wong sits across from them.

 

“We’ll feed you, don’t worry honey,” Mrs. Wong says with a grin. “Did Xuxi tell you I used to work here?”

 

“Just now, actually,” Donghyuck says with a laugh.

 

“When we moved to this city, I was working while in nursing school. Yukhei was nine, and he’d sit in the booth right over there--” Mrs. Wong points to a booth in the very back near the entrance to the kitchens. “And he’d do his homework and eat too many egg rolls.”

 

“That seems like the kind of life I want,” Donghyuck says, making both Yukhei and his mother laugh. He can’t take his eyes off that booth, feeling odd. He imagines a lanky little Yukhei sitting there, the table a little too high for him to work comfortably, drowning out the noises, in his own little world.

 

Then Donghyuck is hit with the realization that he’s learned more about Yukhei in the last thirty minutes than he has in an entire year sitting next to him in class. Yukhei seems to have the ability to seem open and honest without telling anyone anything at all. _Does anyone know who Yukhei Wong really is?_

 

He doesn’t allow himself to linger on this right now-- he wants to spend the night getting embarrassing baby stories from Yukhei’s mother.

  


\--

  


Dinner passes by in a blur of incredible food and lots of laughter. Donghyuck can’t remember eating this well in his entire life-- there was beef satay, red curry, pineapple fried rice, just to name a few. He’s not sure how they managed to finish everything.

 

And then Yukhei spills fish sauce on the sleeve of his hoodie. “ _Nooo--_ ” he groans, dabbing at the fabric with napkins. He’s already getting out of his seat when he says, “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna try to wash it off.”

 

“This is like the hundredth time he’s spilled something in front of me,” Donghyuck says. Mrs. Wong snorts.

 

“He was worse when he was a kid, you have no idea,” she says.

 

“I can’t even imagine.”

 

It’s silent for a moment, Mrs. Wong eyeing Donghyuck intently. “Tell me about your parents, Donghyuck. What are they like?”

 

Donghyuck’s stomach drops, and he frowns down at his hands. “My dad… he’s not really around much. He travels a lot for work and I don’t see him often. My mom uhm-- she passed away when I was twelve? Car accident,” he says, feeling a thickness at his throat.

 

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry.”

 

Donghyuck waves his hand. “No, it’s fine, it was a long time ago now. My older brother takes care of me. He’s the best anyone could ask for, really.” He exhales sharply, daring to look up. Mrs. Wong’s gaze isn’t pitying, only kind.

 

“It’s okay for it to hurt, sweetheart. It’ll always be okay to hurt, no matter how long it’s been.” Donghyuck smiles at her briefly, before looking down at his lap again. “I’m very glad you have your brother. He’s raised you very well.”

 

“Thank you,” Donghyuck says quietly.

 

“Donghyuck, I know that we only just met, but if you ever need anything at all, just let me know, alright?” Donghyuck looks up in surprise. “I’ve been told I give very good hugs.” His eyes are burning with tears, and he lets out a watery laugh.

 

“Thank you-- That’s-- That’s very kind of you.” Donghyuck blinks rapidly, trying to get rid of his tears.

 

“If anything, I should be thanking you.”

 

Donghyuck frowns. “I don’t--”

 

“This is the happiest I’ve seen Xuxi in a long time. My hours at the hospital aren’t… ideal, so I rarely get to see him myself. He’s so lonely, you know.”

 

Donghyuck gapes. “Your son is very popular, aunty. He’s got lots of friends.”

 

“Acquaintances are different from real friends, Donghyuck.” Mrs. Wong has the wisdom of someone who’s been through too much in a short time in her eyes, and Donghyuck doesn’t know what to say. “Yukhei’s been through a lot, but he won’t tell anyone about it, not even me. I thought he’d make friends in high school that he could open up to, but--” Her smile is sad.

 

“He’s very good at pretending.”

 

Something about those words hit Donghyuck right in the chest, like a knife. “I didn’t know…” is all he can think to say.

 

“He doesn’t like to burden people. He spends so much time taking care of everyone else-- sometimes I’m not sure who the parent and the child are in the relationship-- but he never extends that kindness to himself.”

 

Donghyuck’s throat is tight again, mouth dry. “Why are you telling me this, aunty?” His voice comes out in a whisper.

 

Mrs. Wong tilts her head, smiling tenderly. “You’re different to him.” Donghyuck starts to protest, but she just shakes her head. “I see the way he looks at you. He’s never looked at anyone that way before.”

 

Donghyuck is silent for a long time, trying and failing to process the weight of those words. Finally, he says, “I’ll take care of him, aunty. I promise.”

 

The words ring true in the space between them, and Mrs. Wong smiles. “I know you will. You won’t hurt him.”

 

And in that moment, it occurs to Donghyuck that he doesn’t want to hurt Yukhei, ever. The idea of it is almost physically sickening. Yukhei’s existence is so precious, and Donghyuck wants to cherish him for as long as he can. It’s the very least Yukhei deserves.

  


\--

  


“So, what did you guys talk about while I was gone?” Yukhei asks, when they’re halfway to Donghyuck’s house. “More embarrassing stories?”

 

Donghyuck laughs, picking at a loose thread on his jeans. “Yeah basically,” he chooses to say, because what Mrs. Wong had chosen to tell him wasn’t something for Yukhei’s ears.

 

“You’re quiet,” Yukhei notes. “It’s weird. You usually have a lot of opinions.”

 

Donghyuck bites his lip. Tonight had given him a lot to think about, particularly in regards to Yukhei. Suddenly, a lot of things that he’d previously brushed off make sense, and he wonders whether he should take the risk. “I’m just tired and stressed, I guess?”

 

“AP testing?” Yukhei supplies.

 

“Yeah, that.”

 

“Which ones are you taking?” In the background, Yukhei’s GPS app tells him to _make a right in one hundred feet._

 

“Uhm, just calc, lit, and psych. You?”

 

“Lit and psych like you, stats, gov, and econ.” Yukhei wrinkles his nose in that endearing way of his.

 

“I realized that I’m not going to make myself suffer anymore than necessary so I skipped on gov and econ.”

 

Yukhei grins. “A lot of people did, but I’m not too worried about it.”

 

“Okay _nerd,_ ” Donghyuck drawls.

 

“What’s bothering you, though?”

 

Donghyuck shrugs. “I think I’m just overwhelmed, I guess? With rehearsals and homework on top of everything. It’s freaking me out. And then I _always_ fucking get sick.”

 

“Weak immune system?”

 

Donghyuck huffs a laugh. “I guess.”

 

“Just stick with me, kid, and you’ll be alright.” Donghyuck clicks his tongue and shoves at Yukhei’s shoulders.

 

The rest of the short ride is filled with idle chit chat, and Donghyuck finds himself not really wanting to get out of the truck once Yukhei pulls into the driveway. “This is you,” Yukhei says, turning off the engine.

 

“Yeah…” Donghyuck unfastens his seatbelt, turning to Yukhei. He does a double take, because Yukhei’s looking at him in that tender, sincere way of his. He reaches over and takes Donghyuck’s hand.

 

“Thanks for coming tonight. It… means a lot. My mom loves you.”

 

Donghyuck opens his mouth to say something-- anything-- but a sudden thought crosses his mind. Maybe it’s the exhaustion of today, the weight of Yukhei’s mother’s words ringing in Donghyuck’s ears, that makes him act on impulse.

 

Before he can convince himself to think this through, he leans across the seat, cups Yukhei’s face in his hands, and kisses him firmly. Yukhei makes a noise at the back of his throat, hands gripping Donghyuck’s wrists. It only lasts a few blissful seconds, but it’s enough to send a current of what feels like electricity through Donghyuck’s body, warm and addicting.

 

Donghyuck pulls away, and Yukhei chases after his mouth with a small frown. That small action is enough for Donghyuck to press in again, slotting their mouths together a little harder, a little more insistently. Yukhei’s lips taste like chili peppers and basil, and in that moment, it’s the most appealing thing in the world.

 

Yukhei’s hands slide down Donghyuck’s sides, pulling at him subconsciously, and since the truck doesn’t have a center console, Donghyuck almost falls into Yukhei’s lap. Donghyuck has to pull away to steady himself, and he stares at Yukhei’s spit-slick lips, dazed.

 

The longer they sit there in silence, the more anxious Donghyuck gets. “Did I-- did I really just do that?” he whispers, mortified.

 

Yukhei blinks, eyes glazed. “I’m not… sure?”

 

“I--” Donghyuck makes a strangled noise, patting his pockets to make sure he has his wallet and phone. “I’m gonna go--”

 

He hazards a glance at Yukhei, whose gaze has turned intense, and it’s ridiculously attractive, and Donghyuck can’t resist. “Oh, for fucks sake--” he groans, leaning again to kiss Yukhei again, one final loud smack of their lips, before he scrambles to get out of the truck.

 

“Thanks for the ride-- and dinner. Uhm, text me when you get home--” Donghyuck manages to warble out, before sprinting to his front door.

  


\--

  


**cute dumb hot:** just got home

 **sunshine:** good! ur mom?

 **cute dumb hot:** yep her too

 **cute dumb hot:** she told me to tell u good night

 **sunshine:** aww ;;;; tell her i said good night too ;;;

 **cute dumb hot:** what abt me ….

 **sunshine:** was the kiss not enough for u

 **cute dumb hot:** well

 **cute dumb hot:** speaking of that

 **cute dumb hot:** not that im like complaining or anything but

 **cute dumb hot:** what was that… like… was it fake dating practice or ?

 **sunshine:** no

 **cute dumb hot:** no ?

 **sunshine:** no it wasn’t fake dating practice

 **sunshine:** i just wanted to kiss you

 **cute dumb hot:** oh

 **cute dumb hot:** well… im glad u did

 **sunshine:** me too

 **sunshine:** really glad

 **cute dumb hot:** ur welcome to do it again... any time u want

 **sunshine:** ill keep that in mind

 **sunshine:** and u can do that too. if u want. whenever

 **cute dumb hot:** i

 **cute dumb hot:** do

 **sunshine:** okay ;;;;;;

 **cute dumb hot:** okay ;;;;; so thats that then

 **sunshine:** yeah…. thats that

  


\--

  


**cute dumb hot:** sorry i know its like 3 am but i just realized this

 **cute dumb hot:** im sorry for being all weird abt my dad

 **cute dumb hot:** its just hard for me to talk abt him,,, sorry if i made things awkward

  


\--

  


**sunshine:** idk what the hell u think ur doin up at 3 am

 **sunshine:** but it’s rlly okay

 **sunshine:** no one’s family life is perfect

 **sunshine:** id know

 **sunshine:** it’s ok to be upset abt things

 **sunshine:** n not be happy n cheerful 100% of the time

 **sunshine:** u can talk to me abt this if u want ok?

 **sunshine:** i wanna listen to you

 **sunshine:** u deserve to be listened to

 **sunshine:** i wouldnt judge u for anything. except for not being able to stick a straw through a boba cup

 **sunshine:** im gonna be here for u, okay?

 **sunshine:** im gonna be here for u

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this is the yonce choreo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TZYvud_ngY)hyuck and yeri dance to ;;; im obsessed w it
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckheis) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckheis) || [tumblr<](https://hvuckheis.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldnt have done this without sam <3____<3  
> sorry for the wait everyone!

**27 Days Until Prom**

  
  


“So,” Renjun says slowly, tapping his pen against his lip. He’s looking at Donghyuck in that distinct way of his, the one that conveys the full force of his judgement. “You kissed the guy.” 

 

Donghyuck frowns down at his notebook, where he’s been writing down theorems for most of the day. It’s the only way he’ll possibly be able to remember them tomorrow for the exam. “I did.” 

 

“Alone. In a car. Where Jaemin couldn’t see you,” Renjun continues. Donghyuck suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. “Which begs the question-- why the fuck?” 

 

_ Why the fuck? _ That’s the question Donghyuck’s been asking himself for the last day. 

 

“He just-- he looked so sad and hurt, you know?” Donghyuck says. Renjun raises his eyebrows, because  _ no, _ he doesn’t know. “Like, he was talking about some personal stuff and it just hit me in the feels. Like, right here--” Donghyuck pats the space above his heart. “I just-- want to like, protect him from the world! Beat up everyone who’s hurt him and wrap him in a blanket.” 

 

Renjun opens his mouth, then closes it, exhaling sharply through his nose. Then, after a moment, “You realize he’s like… twice your size right? He could probably bench press both of us without breaking a sweat.” 

 

Donghyuck clicks his tongue, annoyed. “No, not like  _ that _ kind of protect. I mean... I’d probably throw hands if it came down to it but--” He makes a frustrated noise. “I wanna like… protect his heart, okay? He’s such a good person and deserves the whole world and I just--” Donghyuck stops himself before he finishes that sentence. 

 

He looks up at Renjun guiltily, watching as his friend’s mouth curls up into a smile. “Oh my god you  _ like _ him. You like Yukhei Wong!” 

 

“Of course I like him! What’s not to like?” Donghyuck wraps his arms around himself, sinking into his seat in the dining room. From the kitchen island, he hears Taeyong snort. 

 

“You’re not that dense, Donghyuck Lee,” Taeyong says, looking away from his laptop to level Donghyuck with a look over rim of his reading glasses. Paternal disapproval, Donghyuck’s worst enemy. 

 

“Can you please mind your own business?” Donghyuck snaps. “Don’t you have to write Bianca having sex with Alexander in his private jet or something?” 

 

“It’s a private  _ yacht, _ you brat,” Taeyong says, before adjusting his glasses and squinting at a screen that’s far too bright. 

 

“Let me be in denial for a minute, at least,” Donghyuck murmurs. “For the trope’s sake.” Renjun snorts. 

 

“It’s been over a minute now, so get over it. You like Yukhei Wong, in a not-friend way,” Renjun teases. “You wanna  _ kiss _ him.” 

 

“Technically I  _ have _ already kissed him, so.” Donghyuck shrugs, trying not to look too smug about that fact. 

 

“Oh, this is too good.” Renjun shakes his head. “It took you, what, like 2 weeks? To figure it out?” 

 

Donghyuck bites his lip, guilty. Renjun’s eyes widen. “No! Longer?” He swats Donghyuck on the arm, and Donghyuck whines, rubbing at the now-stinging skin. “Tell me!” 

 

“I mean like… it wasn’t  _ serious, _ okay? He’s super cute… He was really nice to me in anatomy… He actually listened to what I was saying--”

 

“A true saint,” Renjun says, hissing when Donghyuck kicks him under the table. “So you’ve had a crush on Yukhei for a while but now you  _ like _ like him. Now what? Are you guys gonna date for real?” 

 

Donghyuck blinks. “I… don’t know?”

 

Renjun’s face twists. “What do you  _ mean _ you don’t know? You guys obviously like each other, so be together for real.” 

 

“Would Yukhei actually wanna… date me?” Insecurity, another age-old enemy. 

 

Renjun rolls his eyes so hard it looks painful. “You’re joking, right? That guy is so fucking whipped for you--”

 

“Language, Renjun,” Taeyong says sternly, not looking away from the laptop. 

 

“Sorry, Taeyong,” Renjun says, actually looking somewhat sheepish. Donghyuck snickers, and it earns him another slap to the arm. “Anyways, it’s obvious he likes you. If you asked him to get the moon for you, he’d actually fu-- freaking try.” 

 

For all of Donghyuck’s bravado and charm, sometimes it’s hard to trust his own perceptions. He knows one of his problems is that he only sees what he wants to see. Donghyuck needs validation more than anything, and it comes as a relief to hear Renjun’s words. It makes the hope bloom in his chest. 

 

“What do I even say to him? Hey, Yukhei. I know we’re pretending to date to piss Jaemin off, but I’m into you, and you’re into me, let’s just date for real?” Renjun shrugs. “And then what happens when we graduate? Do we do long distance? Do we break up?” 

 

“That’s something you two have to figure out together,” Renjun says, and Donghyuck knows it’s obvious, but the anxiety lingers. “Do you even know where he’s going to college?” 

 

Donghyuck opens his mouth, hesitating. “No, I don’t.” 

 

Renjun smirks. “Who knows? Maybe this is fate and you’ll end up at the same school.” 

 

Now it’s Donghyuck’s turn to roll his eyes. “The odds of that are not even worth considering.” 

 

“But if it turns out that way, it’s a sign.” 

 

Donghyuck snorts. “Sure, Jan.” There’s a giddy grin, threatening to break out on his face. He’s tempted to check his phone to see if Yukhei texted him today, then remembers he asked Taeyong to lock it up in his bedroom safe for the day so he could focus on studying. 

 

“Talk to him after AP stuff is over,” Renjun suggests, putting his flashcards into a neat pile. “Now, quiz me.” 

  
  


**26 Days Until Prom**

  
  


Yukhei’s hand is warm and solid, his fingers tangled with Donghyuck’s as they walk down the hall together. It’s not the first, or second, or third, or-- truthfully, Donghyuck’s lost track of how many times he and Yukhei have held hands. But this is the first time his heart feels lodged in his throat, the first time he’s felt conscious of his sweaty palms, the way their arms bump together when they step a little too close. 

 

(Or maybe it isn’t. Maybe Donghyuck just ignored it in the past.) 

 

Yukhei is walking Donghyuck to class because AP testing week means no morning announcements. Mr. Seo doesn’t really care if Yukhei’s late to ASB anyway. They hadn’t really spoken beyond flustered  _ good morning _ ’s, and Donghyuck’s too embarrassed to say anything else. For the first time in what feels like eons, Donghyuck doesn’t know what to say. 

 

“Here’s you,” Yukhei says, quiet, stopping just to the side of the classroom door, out of the way of other people trying to get inside. There’s probably only a minute or two left in their passing period, so there aren’t many people milling around. 

 

Donghyuck stares at the bright red painted door, then at Yukhei, who’s turned to face Donghyuck with a shy expression. “Oh, yeah. Thanks.” 

 

Yukhei steps closer, and Donghyuck wills himself not to hold his breath. His eyes dart nervously to the HBA pullover Yukhei has on. It’s oddly gloomy today, so they’ve both dressed warmly. Yukhei looks really good in pullovers. He looks good in anything, really. In fact, Donghyuck--

 

“Hyuck?” 

 

Donghyuck blinks up at Yukhei, flushing in embarrassment. “Sorry, I just--”  _ I was daydreaming about you while you’re standing right in front of me. _

 

“Didn’t sleep much?” Donghyuck shakes his head. “Me neither.” There’s an awkward pause in the conversation, and Yukhei looks at Donghyuck like he’s considering something.  _ Please kiss me, please kiss me, _ Donghyuck prays, over and over again, in his head. As if sensing his thoughts, Yukhei steps closer, hesitant. 

 

Donghyuck hadn’t been this nervous on Saturday night in the car. Maybe it’s because he didn’t have time to overthink things. He didn’t have time for the butterflies in his stomach to overwhelm him until his limbs felt like jelly. 

 

Yukhei leans down to press their foreheads together, and he smiles sheepishly at Donghyuck.  _ He’s nervous too, _ Donghyuck realizes, inhaling sharply. The realization makes him feel more present, more in control of the situation.    
  


“You know,” Donghyuck murmurs, because their mouths are so close that Yukhei could probably  _ feel _ his words. “Since I kissed you last time, you have to kiss me.” Yukhei’s lips twitch up, his impossibly large eyes brightening in mirth and a twinge of relief. “Technically, I kissed you twice. So you have to kiss me twice.” 

 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Yukhei says, leaning in. Donghyuck lets his eyes slip shut, rising on his tiptoes, and—

 

“If you two losers don’t hurry it up, you’re both gonna be late for class.” 

 

Donghyuck jumps away from Yukhei. His eyes find Jaemin, who stands in front of them, hands crossed over his chest, lips painted with a sneer. “Can’t you get detention for PDA?” Jaemin turns to Yukhei, expression sickly sweet. “Class president, would you know something about that?” 

 

“Fuck off, Jaemin,” Donghyuck snaps. Jaemin rolls his eyes and flips him off before slipping into the classroom. Donghyuck shoots Yukhei a baleful look. “Moment effectively ruined.”

 

Yukhei grins, tugging Donghyuck back to him. “Not necessarily.” Before Donghyuck can even think to reply, Yukhei’s pressing his mouth firmly over his. Everything about it feels so good-- pressed against Yukhei’s warm chest, enveloped in his cologne, the heat of his hands bleeding through the material of Donghyuck’s sweater. It feels so good that Donghyuck starts giggling in the middle of it. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Yukhei asks, pouting, eyes glued to Donghyuck’s mouth. 

 

“Your face,” Donghyuck quips, winding his arms around Yukhei’s shoulders and pulling him down for another very thorough kiss. Yukhei’s lips are impossibly soft and move with a confidence that is only acquired with experience. Donghyuck thanks whoever Yukhei’s made out with in the past, because it lets him be kissed like this. 

 

They almost don’t hear the final bell ringing, and Yukhei pulls away first, smoothing his hands down Donghyuck’s back. “Mr. Kim might be mad.” 

 

“He’s always mad about something,” Donghyuck says, rising on his tiptoes to plant one final kiss on Yukhei’s lips, before stepping away. “Good luck with stats,” he says with a smile. 

 

“Good luck with calc,” Yukhei parrots. They’ve both got their respective AP tests at noon. 

 

Donghyuck tugs on Yukhei’s sleeve. “Make sure to eat something before, okay?” 

 

Yukhei smirks, teasing. “Yes mom.” 

 

Donghyuck scoffs, shoving Yukhei away. He slips into class, not looking back. 

  
  


**25 Days Until Prom**

  
  


It starts as a tickle at the back of his throat. It’s been bothering him since Taeyong dropped him off at school in the morning, but Donghyuck hadn’t thought much of it. 

 

Throughout the day, it gets worse, until it gets to lunchtime. Donghyuck’s throat is so swollen that he can’t manage the lunch Taeyong packed for him. Eating requires chewing and swallowing said food seems like an impossible feat right now. 

 

“Why aren’t you eating?” Yukhei asks, mostly done with his pastrami sandwich. There’s mustard at the corner of his mouth and Donghyuck cringes, reaching forward with a tissue to wipe it off. They’re sitting in the ASB room and it’s a cool respite from the sudden heat wave going on outside. Donghyuck’s glad they’re inside-- if he had to face the uncomfortably humid weather on top of this nauseatingly painful sore throat, he might just die. 

 

“Hurts,” Donghyuck manages to croak out. He winces, because it hurts to even  _ talk _ right now. Yukhei’s face pulls down in concern. 

 

“Sore throat?” Yukhei guesses, and Donghyuck nods. “You need hot tea and honey.” 

 

“Let me just snap my fingers and get some,” Donghyuck says, because the need to be a smartass far outweighs the pain of opening his mouth. Yukhei shoots Donghyuck an unamused look. 

 

“It’s okay,” he manages to continue, even though his voice sounds like gravel. “It’s all part of the process. Just gotta let it happen.” 

 

“Process of what?” Yukhei asks over his final mouthful of sandwich. He crumples up the ziplock bag and shoves it into his backpack, where more similar bags and wrappers no doubt lie forgotten at the bottom. 

 

“Getting sick.” It’s in these moments that Donghyuck realizes how he takes being healthy for granted. Being sick means having a sore throat; a sore throat means he can barely talk, and talking is one of the few things Donghyuck prides himself in. 

 

“First it’s the sore throat. Then it’s the body aches. Then it’s the congestion. Then it’s the headaches and fever. And then it’ll be gone by Friday,” Donghyuck lists. Yukhei cringes. 

 

“That sounds… not fun.” 

 

“It’s not.” Realizing something, Donghyuck groans, putting his face in his hands. “And I have to walk home Thursday.” 

 

“Wait why?” 

 

“I have private rehearsal time that night and Taeyong has a publisher’s meeting.” Donghyuck slumps in his seat. He feels even more nauseous now, thinking about how utterly exhausted he’s going to be after late night practices and studying late into the night. “If you find me dead on the curb Friday morning, you’ll know why.” 

 

“Why would you walk when I can drive you home?” Yukhei asks, like it’s obvious, and he’s offended that Donghyuck didn’t even consider him. 

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “I can’t ask you to do that, Yukhei. I’m not gonna finish until like… eight.” 

 

“So?” Yukhei shrugs. “I can just hang out with you and study. I would have just done it at home otherwise.” Yukhei fiddles with his fingers. “We can go get dinner afterwards too. If you want.” 

 

Donghyuck narrows his eyes, and Yukhei looks at him nervously. After a moment of consideration (he mostly does it for drama’s sake), he sighs. “Fine. I’ll allow you to chauffeur me home.” He struggles to bite back a smile as Yukhei pumps his fist into the air, like he’s actually  _ glad _ to hang back around campus for five hours just so he can drive Donghyuck home. 

 

Donghyuck is loved by many people. He’s lucky to be surrounded by people who care about him unconditionally. He’s never gone a moment feeling like he isn’t cared for. But something about the way Yukhei acts with him is distinctly different. Yukhei acts like every second they can spend together is precious. Like he’s someone to be cherished, more than anyone else.

 

It makes him feel special and important. 

 

(Donghyuck wants nothing more than to make Yukhei feel the same.) 

  
  


\--

  
  


“Kid, you’re playing with fire,” is the first thing Jungwoo says to Yukhei, voice somewhat grainy with what Jungwoo says is “shitty dorm WiFi”. (“I pay fifty thousand a year for this crap,” is a favorite Jungwoo-ism, ever since he started his first year at Northwestern.) 

 

Yukhei cringes. “I know.” 

 

“You think he knows?” 

 

Yukhei leans back in his spinning chair, staring up at the ceiling. “Honestly, I’ve probably been pretty obvious.” 

 

“Tact definitely isn’t your middle name. He probably knows.” Jungwoo agrees, before considering for a moment. “But he kissed you first.” 

 

Yukhei feels heat prickle at the back of his neck and the mention of it. “He did.” 

 

“He wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t like you back. That’s the tea.” 

 

Yukhei cringes. “Internet slang only works if you’re typing, not talking.” Jungwoo just rolls his eyes. 

 

“Whatever. Just don’t do that whole miscommunication, mutual pining thing, alright? You’ve been pining for long enough. Just talk to him.” 

 

“I can’t this week... AP testing…”

 

Jungwoo makes a noise of acknowledgment. “God, I don’t miss high school one fucking bit.” 

 

“Thanks,” Yukhei says dryly. Jungwoo waves a hand dismissively. 

 

“You’ve got like six weeks left. You’re practically done already. Anyways, talk to him next week then.” 

 

“He’s gonna be at Nationals then.”  _ There’s no light at the end of this tunnel, _ Yukhei thinks grimly. 

 

Jungwoo’s eyes widen in excitement. “Holy shit, really? Do you know what the ensemble piece is gonna be? I heard Ten choreographed it.” 

 

“I know nothing,” Yukhei says. “You’re the dance expert, not me.” 

 

Jungwoo blows out a breath in annoyance. “I wish I could go to the showcase.” Even though his face is pixelated, Yukhei doesn’t miss the nostalgia and longing written across Jungwoo’s face. He’d been co-captain of the dance team with another senior named Sicheng last year. Now that Yukhei thinks about it, Jungwoo is the reason he noticed Donghyuck in the first place. 

 

“I’ll film as much as I can for you,” Yukhei says consolingly. Jungwoo smiles gratefully. 

 

“I want all the details after. Send pictures of the program too. Every. Page. Do you hear me?” 

 

“Okay, jeez.” Yukhei puts his hands up in forfeit. “Anyways can we get back to the point? I’m kinda freaking out here.” 

 

Jungwoo sighs, like a wizened elder. “I always thought he was hung up over that kid? His neighbor, what’s his name.” Jungwoo snaps his fingers, trying to recall. 

 

“Jeno,” Yukhei says, barely managing to keep the bitterness out of his voice. What bothers him the most is that he doesn’t really know  _ who _ Jeno is to Donghyuck. Or was. 

 

“That’s right, Jeno. They went to a couple dances together, right?” 

 

_ More than a couple, _ Yukhei wants to correct, but doesn’t. “Yeah.” 

 

“Donghyuck’s never been the kind of kid to mess around. For all his snark he’s… pretty sincere. He cares a lot about people.” Yukhei nods in agreement, because he’s learned that first hand. “So if he seems like he’s into you, then he’s probably really into you. Don’t stress.” 

 

“But I’m  _ stressing, _ Jungwoo,” Yukhei whines. 

 

“Just be patient. It’ll all fall into place eventually.” 

 

“I could have read that on a fortune cookie.” 

 

Jungwoo scoffs indignantly. “You suddenly became very rude after I moved away? What’s up with that?” 

 

“I broke free of my chains,” Yukhei says dramatically. 

 

“Wow, alright. That’s my cue to leave. Go study for gov or whatever.” 

 

Yukhei snickers, waving to the camera on his laptop, before ending the FaceTime call. All is still for a moment, and it hits him, like it always does, how quiet it is. 

 

(Well, it’s not  _ that _ quiet. One of the tenants in the apartment across the street is blasting mariachi music. The sounds bleed easily through the thin walls.) 

 

It’s almost midnight, and everything in the house is still. Yukhei’s mom had left for the graveyard shift at the hospital a couple hours ago, kissing Yukhei’s hair and reminding him to be good even though they both know Yukhei’s never acted out in his eighteen years. 

 

It’s quiet and still. It’s lonely. 

 

Really really lonely. 

 

He should be used to this by now, but the anxiety comes crawling back, just like always. When he was younger, being alone at home used to terrify him. He’d cry himself to sleep every night while his mother was gone. Yukhei grew up and got over that fear, but his mind is still conditioned to associate the silence with panic. 

 

If he didn’t have three chapters to review for the AP econ test tomorrow, he’d go to sleep, because being unconscious means he doesn’t have to sit with this feeling of worms crawling under his skin. He briefly considers microdosing on the psilocybin mushrooms he has hidden under his mattress, then thinks better of it. If he trips for hours then he’s not going to get any studying done. 

 

It’s really just his luck, that this is happening right now. A combination of the stress and sleep deprivation and things happening all at once is too overwhelming. He can’t handle it right now, but he has no other choice. 

 

Yukhei picks up his phone, fully prepared to blast music to drown out the voice in his head, when he gets a message notification. 

 

**the actual sun:** u still up bb?

 

Yukhei doesn’t know what it is about that message, that endearment, that makes all his limbs feel loose, the tightness in his chest loosening, only to build up again but in a good way. Donghyuck’s never called him that before-- actually, Yukhei can’t recall anyone ever calling him that. He likes it. He likes it a lot. 

 

**prince charming:** yep TT

**the actual sun:** boo 

**prince charming:** why are YOU still up

**the actual sun:** i got shit to do !!!! 

**the actual sun:** not to mention i cant breathe through my nostrils anymore so sleeping isnt even an option… everything hurts n taeyong is force feeding me this weird herbal tea that tastes like grass

**prince charming:** brooooooooo nooooooo

**prince charming:** also noooooooo abt the grass tea ;;;;;

**prince charming:** arent u supposed to try n sleep more when ur sick ??? take nyquil ?? maybe ??? 

**the actual sun:** see that’d be nice if it wasn’t ap season n i didn’t have rehearsals that eat up all my time afterschool………. 

**prince charming:** bb :(

**the actual sun:** im so tired yukhei ;;;;; like i rlly wanna drop dead but i CANT bc i have so much shit to do

**prince charming:** icb everything is hitting u all at once :( 

**the actual sun:** sometimes it be like that

**the actual sun:** taeyong always says shit comes in waves

**prince charming:** wow could it maybe…. Not….

**the actual sun:** LOL right? 

**the actual sun:** n e ways im awake and barely breathing (literally and figuratively) n wanted to see what u were up to 

**prince charming:** basically same as u ;;;;; minus the bubonic plague ofc 

**the actual sun:** ofc 

**the actual sun:** OMG I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING

**prince charming:** WHAT WHAT WHAT

**the actual sun:** wow chill dude

**the actual sun:** we kissed on monday ,,,,,,, what if u contract whatever it is i have

**the actual sun:** WHAT IF U GET THE PLAGUE TOO

**the actual sun:** I COULDNT LIVE W MYSELF

**prince charming:** LOLOLOL not gonna happen

**prince charming:** i never get sick *flex emoji*

**the actual sun:** WOW must be nice

**the actual sun:** also L A M E u couldnt even add the actual flex emoji u just… typed it

**prince charming:** it is what it is

**prince charming:** maybe my immune system is just superior 

**prince charming:** (i was too lazy to look for the flex emoji so i just typed it.,,,,,)

**the actual sun:** what if u jinx it tho ;;;;;;; 

**the actual sun:** (L A M E)

**prince charming:** hmm

**prince charming:** now that u mention it… my throats been kinda scratchy lately

**prince charming:** could it be …..

**the actual sun:** THE PLAGUE

**prince charming:** THE PLAGUE 

  
  


**23 Days Until Prom**

  
  


The fifth time Donghyuck blows his nose loudly, Jaemin snaps. 

 

“ _ What _ is wrong with you?” Jaemin asks, twisting back in his seat. Donghyuck looks at the pile of used Kleenex on his desk and gives Jaemin a baleful look. Realization dawns on Jaemin’s face. “Again?” 

 

“Every year,” Donghyuck rasps, breaking off to cough thickly into the crook of his elbow. 

 

Jaemin’s face twists in disgust. “Gross, stay away from me.” Just to spite him, Donghyuck uncovers his mouth and prepares to fake cough all over Jaemin’s face. He laughs when Jaemin screeches, scrambling for a paper to block his face from the germs. “You’re literally the fucking worst.” 

 

“I try my best.” Donghyuck leans back in his seat, grabbing his study guide for AP Psychology. He’s pretty sure he has it in the bag for this afternoon, but better safe than sorry. 

 

“I’ll tell my mom to make some chicken soup. God knows what Taeyong is feeding you right now.” 

 

“That grass tea,” Donghyuck says, face twisting in disgust. Jaemin’s own face morphs to mimic it. “I’d marry you if you bring me your mom’s soup.” 

 

“I’ll bring you my mom’s soup if you  _ promise _ not to marry me,” Jaemin says, flashing his canines. Donghyuck just shrugs. “Anyways, I wanted to give you a heads up about the grad party,” he continues, with his trademark eye roll. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “We’re gonna have it next Sunday, around six-ish.” 

 

“But I get back from Florida Saturday night,” Donghyuck points out. “I’m literally not even on this side of the country for a week. I’ll be dead tired.” 

 

“My mom and Taeyong are planning it, you don’t even have to  _ do _ anything. Just, like, show up. Or don’t. I don’t care.” 

 

Donghyuck sighs. “Noted.” Then, “Can I invite Yukhei?” 

 

Jaemin smirks. “I already did.” 

 

Donghyuck frowns. “When did you do that?” Jaemin shrugs and smiles cryptically. 

 

“I have my ways. Just know your  _ precious _ boyfriend will be there.” 

 

Now it’s Donghyuck’s turn to roll his eyes. “M’kay,” he says. Jaemin’s expression turns hesitant, then. 

 

“Do you like, think your dad will be there?” 

 

The mention of his dad makes Donghyuck’s stomach tighten in knots. “I don’t know. Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe he’ll say he will, and then last minute be like  _ sorry there’s a work emergency _ and not show up. I don’t know.”

 

“I’m sorry, Donghyuck. I shouldn’t have asked,” Jaemin says sincerely, and it’s strange hearing him that way, since Jaemin’s entire lifestyle is built on being a two-faced snake. And yet, he’s one of a very limited group of people who know Donghyuck best, and always has his best interests at heart. “If he shows up that’s fine. If he doesn’t, we’ll make sure you don’t even notice.”

 

“It’s whatever,” Donghyuck says, his chest aching from something besides his hacking cough. It’s not okay, but Jaemin knows that already. Donghyuck looks down resolutely at his study guide, and Jaemin eventually turns back around. He manages to get halfway through the first page of terms, when the door to the classroom opens. Donghyuck’s brain, begging for a distraction, makes him look up. 

 

“What’s Yukhei doing here?” Jaemin asks, both of them watching as Yukhei flashes them a sheepish smile and walks towards Mr. Kim’s desk. He bends down to whisper something to the teacher, whose face becomes increasingly pinched as the conversation progresses. Finally, Mr. Kim sighs and nods, rubbing at his temples. Yukhei mouths a  _ thank you, _ before heading towards Donghyuck’s desk. 

 

“Why are you here?” Donghyuck asks, reaching out for the hem of Yukhei’s hoodie and keeping his voice low, because everyone who isn’t taking an AP test right now is probably studying for one, and the room has been dead quiet up until this point. 

 

“I wanted to bring you this--” Yukhei holds out a venti Starbucks cup. Donghyuck glances at it warily, taking the steaming drink. 

 

“Coffee?” 

 

Yukhei shakes his head. “It’s called a Medicine Ball. It’s like green tea and peach tea and honey and lemon and it’s really good. I get it for my mom whenever she gets sick and she swears it makes her feel better.” 

 

Donghyuck’s blinks at the drink in his hand, his entire body flooding with warmth. He takes a tentative sniff, and is extremely pleased by the aroma. He looks up at Yukhei, eyes starting to sting a little from the sweet gesture. “Thank you so much.” 

 

The gratitude must show plain as day on Donghyuck’s face, because Yukhei’s face breaks out into a grin. “It’s no problem. You have a long day ahead. Just focus on feeling better, yeah?” Donghyuck nods, cheeks hot. “If you like it I can bring you another one afterschool.” 

 

“Okay,” Donghyuck says, because he really doesn’t else to do. It’s a little overwhelming. 

 

“Aren’t you guys just the  _ cutest, _ ” Jaemin snides, and Donghyuck shoots him an annoyed glare. “Bringing you tea when you’re sick? Marry him.” 

 

Before Donghyuck can even open his mouth, Yukhei speaks up. “Maybe after college,” he says nonchalantly. Jaemin blinks at him in shock, and Yukhei just smiles serenely. Donghyuck’s face flushes again, and he’s stunned speechless. Once he recovers, he’s suing Yukhei Wong for emotional damages. 

 

“Mr. Wong, if you’re done making romantic overtures, I’m sure Mr. Seo will be looking for you,” Mr. Kim says. Yukhei laughs sheepishly, glancing at Donghyuck. 

 

“That’s my cue to bounce.” Donghyuck just nods because he can’t trust his voice, and lets Yukhei bend down to press a kiss to his temple, before he’s slipping out of the classroom door. Donghyuck pries the lid of the Starbucks cup open carefully, before inhaling the steam deeply, and taking a small sip. The tea has cooled down to just the perfect temperature so he can drink it freely, but still feel the soothing burn down his throat. 

 

“Jeno would never do that for me,” Jaemin grumbles. 

 

Donghyuck takes a sip and sets down the cup, shaking his head. “That’s not true. He’d do that for both of us.” He smirks. “Maybe that’s the problem.” 

 

“Ugh,” Jaemin groans and turns around again. He doesn’t bother Donghyuck for the rest of the period. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Yukhei is fourteen when he sees Donghyuck for the first time. It’s the first day of freshman year, and he’s managed to snag a seat in the first row of the gym bleachers so he can film the dance team’s routine. 

 

(“If you screw this up, I’ll kill you,” Jungwoo had told Yukhei candidly the night before, when Yukhei had snuck his way through Jungwoo’s bedroom window, hoping for the older boy to soothe his first-day gitters.) 

 

The air is buzzing with energy and anticipation. Yukhei’s never been around so many people his age in one space like this. The gymnasium seems impossibly large, though he’d practiced inside it for the last couple weeks during basketball training camp for junior varsity. He wonders if, as he grows, the space will seem smaller. For now, it’s intimidating, a little foreboding. 

 

Yukhei is eyeing the section of the gym reserved for the senior class, longing for the ease and familiarity those students exude, when he spots Him. Standing amidst an ocean of red sequins, is who Yukhei will soon come to learn is Donghyuck Lee. 

 

_ He’s so small, _ is the first thing Yukhei thinks, watching Donghyuck tug at Jungwoo’s sleeve to get his attention and ask a question. Yukhei’s isn’t the biggest person ever, but he’s definitely taller than the other fourteen-year-olds he knows. And Donghyuck is  _ tiny. _

 

Yet, there’s a confidence about him. He carries himself with his shoulders squared, head held high. Even as he jitters with pre-performance nerves, he still seems sure of himself. 

 

Yukhei catches Jungwoo’s gaze then. Jungwoo raises an eyebrow, like he’s wondering what Yukhei is looking at, then shakes his head like he doesn’t care.  _ Phone? _ he mouths, bringing his hands up to mime recording a video. Yukhei, already a step ahead, waves his phone. Jungwoo flashes him a thumbs up, then turns his back to talk to one of the other team members. 

 

That’s the only time Yukhei really gets to space out, because soon enough, the First Day Rally is starting, and he finds himself swept up in the school spirit, cheering for all the performances that pass. 

 

And then, the Red Hots are up. Yukhei straightens his back, setting his phone up to record the performance. He knows this video will probably go up on the team’s official YouTube page, so he wants to record it well.

 

Last year, when Jungwoo was a freshman, Yukhei went to the end-of-the-year dance concert and was blown away by how great the dance team was. He anticipates the performance, but he’s mind-blown in a way that he couldn’t even imagine. 

 

As the team takes their positions on the floor with military-like precision, the crowd starts hollering, clearly ready for the performance. After a beat of silence, the too-familiar first notes of  _ Bang Bang _ flood through the speakers, and immediately, the atmosphere changes. 

 

Everything about the routine is fierce and sharp. Yukhei gets a little dizzy watching the spins, and his legs ache at the mere  _ thought _ of having to kick them up so high and so frequently. The performance is engaging and breath-taking, so much so that the crowd starts clapping to the beat as the music reaches the bridge. 

 

And right as the rap verse starts, everything changes. 

 

_ Tiny boy! _ Yukhei thinks with recognition, as the tight diamond formation pulls away to leave Donghyuck in the center, with a sassy smirk on his face. And then, he dances. 

 

Yukhei isn’t prepared for the intense waacking solo that commences, Donghyuck’s arms and torso hitting the beats with knife-like precision, managing to make the most complicated moves look effortless and graceful, if the smile on his face is any indication. 

 

As the rap verse comes to a close, the rest of the team steps into a triangle formation behind Donghyuck, and start moving to the beat in sync. Yukhei remembers he needs to  _ breathe, _ then, but he can’t take his eyes off of Donghyuck. He’s so stunned that he completely misses Jungwoo’s best friend Sicheng doing a series of flips and spins during Jessi J’s vocal run. 

 

Yukhei knows that getting a spot on the Red Hots is near impossible. Jungwoo, who had been dancing since he was five, barely managed to make it onto the team. They’re reigning national champions, and the standard they set is absurdly high. The fact that Donghyuck, as a freshman, got a solo in the routine, is nothing short of a miracle; even someone with minimal knowledge of dance like Yukhei can tell that. But it’s really obvious why Donghyuck was chosen-- his stage presence is magnetic, he’s confident, talented, and so breathtakingly  _ beautiful, _ and it’s at that moment, Yukhei knows he’s epically screwed. 

 

(Later that day, Yukhei gets an earful from Jungwoo, because as soon as Donghyuck’s solo part started, Yukhei had lost focus of the recording completely, angling the phone towards the bleachers because he was too busy gawking at Donghyuck.) 

 

As impossible as it seems, over the last four years, Donghyuck has gotten even  _ better. _

 

Or so Yukhei thinks, as he slips into the school’s dance studio, trying not to make any noise, and watches Donghyuck dance his heart out. 

 

There’s a Tori Kelly song playing through the large speaker in the corner, and it takes Yukhei a few seconds to recognize it as  _ Paper Hearts. _ The song is melancholy and slow, and Donghyuck’s moves, normally powerful and full of attitude, have become more subdued, gentle, as he matches the tone of the music. 

 

The lyrics speak of longing, of heartbreak, and Yukhei sees it clearly on Donghyuck’s face through the reflection of the mirror. He’s so clearly immersed in the story of his dance that he hasn’t noticed Yukhei, watching him carefully. 

 

Most of the routines Yukhei has seen from Donghyuck have been jazz and hip hop oriented. This dance is more lyrical, more acrobatic. (Yukhei prides himself on having absorbed enough information during Jungwoo’s dance theory “lessons” to be able to properly use these terms to describe what Donghyuck is doing.) 

 

Yukhei finds something in his chest aching, the longing and sadness almost tangible in the air as Donghyuck moves in a way that seems to defy all laws of flexibility and physics, contorting his body on the ground and rolling up into a leap, his leaps opening out into a perfect split midair. 

 

Watching Donghyuck, so immersed in the music, makes Yukhei remember why it was so easy to crush on him in the first place. Donghyuck is, without a doubt, the most beautiful person he’s ever seen in his life. 

 

And then, Donghyuck stops dancing abruptly, body swaying a little uneasily from the momentum. He groans, hunching over, out of breath, and Yukhei takes a step forward to make sure he’s okay, and that’s when Donghyuck notices his presence in the room. 

 

“How long were you standing there?” Donghyuck asks, not unkindly. His voice sounds a little less phlegmy than this morning, and Yukhei counts it as a win. 

 

“Just a couple minutes,” Yukhei says, walking towards him. “I come bearing gifts!” Donghyuck raises his eyebrows, lifting the collar of his blue crop top to wipe at the sweat beading on his forehead. Yukhei’s eyes zone in on the toned planes of Donghyuck’s stomach before he can stop it. “I mean-- gift. It’s just one thing. Not plural-- Uhm--” He holds out the Starbucks cup, and the sweet smile Donghyuck gives him is worth the flush steadily creeping up the back of Yukhei’s neck. 

 

“You didn’t have--” Donghyuck breaks out into a cough, covering his mouth in the crook of his elbow. “Sorry--” he croaks, wincing at the sound of his own voice. 

 

“How’re you feeling?” Yukhei asks, soothing his hand down Donghyuck’s back. “You should be taking it easy.”

 

Donghyuck shrugs. “I’m okay,” he says, padding over towards the mirrors and plopping down on the ground. Yukhei slides his bag down on the ground next to Donghyuck’s and sits down, back against the mirrors. Donghyuck takes a sip of the tea and sighs. “This shit is so good. I never wanna drink anything else ever again.” 

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Yukhei says, relieved. He’d run through every possible scenario in his head this morning as he rushed over to Starbucks after first period. The most prominent image had been that of Donghyuck tasting the tea and hating it, tossing it into the trash, along with the remains of Yukhei’s broken heart.

 

“What were you working on?” Yukhei asks, after a minute of silence, letting Donghyuck drink more of the tea and enjoying the way he seems to unwind little by little. 

 

Donghyuck’s face twists immediately. “My solo piece for National’s. I hate it.” 

 

Yukhei blinks in surprise. “Why do you hate it?” 

 

Donghyuck sighs deeply, digging his fingernails into the cardboard sleeve of the cup. “When I was thinking about what to do for my routine, like a few months ago, I thought I’d do something for my dad.” Yukhei stays silent, letting Donghyuck collect his thoughts. “I wanted him to see it at the dance concert in a couple weeks and like, I don’t know--” He waves his arms around like he’s looking for the words. 

 

“I wanted him to see how much I miss him, I guess? When my mom died… he kinda like, shut me and Taeyong out, you know? Maybe he just couldn’t deal with it.” Donghyuck blinks rapidly, continuing to pick at the sleeve. “I’ve basically spent the last five years like, wishing he’d come back home. I thought maybe if I danced for him… it’d be different.” 

 

Yukhei reaches forward and takes Donghyuck’s nervous hands between his own and squishes his fingers, if only to keep Donghyuck from ripping the cardboard to pieces. It coaxes a small, amused smile out of Donghyuck. “I don’t think it’ll be different, though.” 

 

“Why not?” Yukhei asks gently. 

 

Donghyuck shrugs, a quick, too-sharp lift and drop of his shoulders. “He won’t change. So I’m giving up.” 

 

Yukhei frowns in concern. “What makes you say that? He’s your dad after all.” It feels strange to say those words, considering his track record with his own father. Yukhei’s grown to have a distrust for men in that position, and it makes Yukhei unhappy, knowing Donghyuck has to deal with this. 

 

Donghyuck finally lifts his eyes up to meet Yukhei’s gaze. “I’m tired of waiting for him… I don’t wanna be sad anymore, you know? I have an amazing brother, friends, and I know my dad loves me. I guess… I can’t dance for someone who isn’t even gonna see me. I wanna dance for the people who make me happy. I need to let this go.” 

 

Yukhei doesn’t know what to say to that. He’s always been shit at emotions, and this topic is particularly tenuous. He doesn’t want to say the wrong thing and hurt Donghyuck more than he’s already been hurt. He doesn’t want to let his own bitterness and resentment color how he responds to Donghyuck’s words. “If that’s what you think will help,” he says eventually, squeezing Donghyuck’s fingers. “What are you gonna do then? For your piece?” 

 

Donghyuck hums. “I’ll see if I can finish it… If not--” Donghyuck flashes a grin, though it feels a bit forced. “I always have something up my sleeve.” 

 

Yukhei tamps down the concern and returns the smile. “Can I see?” 

 

Donghyuck laughs, a little weak, shaking his head. “It’s a secret. You’ll see at the concert.” Then, hesitantly, “You’re gonna come, right?” 

 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Yukhei promises immediately. The past four years, he went every year to support Jungwoo. He intends on keeping this tradition, for Donghyuck this time. He resists the urge to kiss Donghyuck’s fingers.

 

“Okay, good. Cuz I’d have to kill you otherwise.” 

 

Yukhei snorts, loosening his grip on their hands as Donghyuck gets up and dusts himself off. “You remind me so much of Jungwoo, it’s kinda creepy.” Now that he’s said it, the similarities between his oldest friend and Donghyuck are too noticeable. 

 

“I’m taking that as a compliment,” Donghyuck laughs, picking his phone up from where it’s hooked up to the speaker, and taps at the screen. “How’s he doing? He’s at Northwestern, right?” Yukhei blinks, feeling conversation whiplash. But he gets the hint-- Donghyuck doesn’t want to be sad anymore. It’s the least Yukhei can do to just go with it.

 

“All he does is complain about the cold.” Yukhei unzips his backpack, digging through the chaos to look for his AP Lit workbook. He sighs in frustration at the mess-- he just cleaned his backpack out a week ago and it already looks like a hurricane ripped through it. 

 

“If you grew up in SoCal, you forget that weather actually exists,” Donghyuck says sympathetically. He looks up suddenly, head tilted. “Speaking of… do you know where you’re going next year?” 

 

“Oh, uhm--” Yukhei isn’t really sure why he’s so anxious all of a sudden. Maybe because he’s been lying awake the last week or so, wondering about what’s going to happen to  _ them _ once prom is over. He scratches his neck nervously and mumbles, “USC.” 

 

Yukhei doesn’t know what he expects Donghyuck’s reaction to be, but it definitely isn’t him dropping his phone on the speaker, gaping at Yukhei with an emphatic, “ _ No way. _ ” 

 

“Huh?” Yukhei’s voice cracks. 

 

“USC? Really? Really really?” Donghyuck looks so stunned that Yukhei doesn’t know what to do. Yukhei just nods, a little wary when Donghyuck bounds over and kneels in front of him. Yukhei leans back a little, not knowing what to do with the sudden proximity, and feeling off-kilter from how Donghyuck is reacting. 

 

“This is unreal, honestly.” 

 

“Why?” Yukhei’s mind swirls, trying to get a grasp on the mercurial ways of Donghyuck Lee. Maybe it’s because most of his brain power is devoted to not focusing on how pretty Donghyuck is, especially up close. Then, a sudden thought strikes him, and a surge of hope blooms in his chest. “Wait-- Are you going there too?” he asks incredulously. 

 

Donghyuck snorts. “As  _ if. _ ” Yukhei frowns, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

 

“Then…?”

 

“We’re gonna be star-crossed lovers, Wong.” 

 

It takes a moment for the implications of that sentence to become clear. Then, Yukhei balks, sitting up straighter and reaching out to wrap his hand around Donghyuck’s wrist. “UCLA?” he guesses. 

 

Donghyuck giggles, barely concealing his glee, and nods. “We’re gonna be like Romeo and Juliet. You can be Juliet.” The sheer force of relief would topple Yukhei over if he wasn’t already sitting. He exhales sharply, suddenly feeling dizzy. He clenches and unclenches his free hand, trying to figure out whether this is just one of his bizarre dreams. “I’ll see you at the Rose Bowl, bitch.” 

 

“Oh my god…” Yukhei manages to laugh, startled. He runs his hand through his hair. “Does UCLA have a good dance program or something?” 

 

Donghyuck shrugs. “Wouldn’t know. I’m majoring in bio.” 

 

That throws Yukhei for a loop. He lets go of Donghyuck’s wrist to lean forward. “Bio? Why?” 

 

“I think I wanna go into research.” At Yukhei’s bewilderment, Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “I love dance too much to try and make a career out of it. I wanna keep dancing but I don’t want it to be a burden, you know?” 

 

Yukhei tilts his head, considering. Then he nods. “That… makes sense, surprisingly.” 

 

“Surprisingly?” Donghyuck squawks, shoving Yukhei’s shoulder and making him laugh. “Everything I say makes sense, you ass.” 

 

“If you say so,” Yukhei teases, sticking his tongue out. He wants to laugh hysterically, scream up at the sky, do  _ something. _ (There’s also just the  _ slightest _ undercurrent of annoyance, because  _ UCLA? _ Why would Donghyuck go to UCLA when he could go to USC, the superior school?) 

 

Donghyuck’s responding glare is sharp, like he knows exactly what Yukhei is thinking. Yukhei flashes him an innocent smile. “Anyways, what are you majoring in?” 

 

“Business. I like the idea of being an entrepreneur, I guess.” It feels a little strange, saying it out loud. The only other person who knew where he chose to go is his mother. It feels fitting, though, to share this with Donghyuck. Yukhei wants to share things with him, in a way he’s never felt comfortable doing with anyone else. 

 

Donghyuck tilts his head cutely. “I can see that. If anyone can do it, it’s you.” 

 

Yukhei beams, chest puffing a little in pride. It’s soothing to hear someone validate his ambitions. Donghyuck having faith in him makes Yukhei feel like he can do anything. “Thanks.” 

 

“So... that means…” Donghyuck doesn’t finish the sentence, but Yukhei thinks he has a good idea of what he means. 

 

“Yeah,” he says, feeling a little breathless. There’s a moment of silence where they just stare at each other, and Yukhei feels his heartbeat in his ears. Donghyuck’s gaze drifts down to Yukhei’s mouth, biting his lip. It makes his chest lurch with longing. 

 

Feeling brave suddenly, Yukhei scoots forward, eyes trained on Donghyuck’s mouth. The thought of kissing Donghyuck makes his heart race, electricity zinging underneath his skin. Yukhei takes a deep breath, leaning in slowly--

 

\--only to have Donghyuck press a finger to his lips to stop him. 

 

“I’m sick, remember?” 

 

Yukhei sticks his lips out in a pout, utterly disappointed. “But I don’t get sick,” he whines.

 

Donghyuck scrunches his nose cutely. “I still don’t wanna. It’s  _ gross _ .” 

 

“ _ Buuuuuut-- _ ” Donghyuck gives him an exasperated look and Yukhei sighs dramatically, scooting back and leaning his head back against the glass. “I can’t believe you’re curving me like this.” 

 

“Deal with it,” Donghyuck says with a laugh, getting up again to finish looking for the right music on his phone. “Wanna see the encore piece for the concert?” 

 

Yukhei takes that as a cue to go back to looking for his workbook. He hoots in victory when he manages to dig out the cursed Barron’s AP workbook from his bag. He sets the book in his lap and opens it to the page he had dog-eared the night before, watching Donghyuck out of the corner of his eye. “I thought I wasn’t allowed to see.” 

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “That’s my solo piece, babe. Ensemble is--” He breaks out into another cough. “--is different.” 

 

Yukhei grins. “If you say so.” Jennifer Lopez’s  _ On the Floor _ starts to bleed through the speakers, and Yukhei’s eyes follow Donghyuck as he pads to the center of the floor. “This song is  _ old. _ ” 

 

“It’s a  _ classic _ ,” is the only thing Donghyuck says, before the choreography starts, and he dives right in. Yukhei’s always found it fascinating how quickly Donghyuck’s expression changes when he starts dancing. He has such a sweet face, but the moment a song starts, everything changes. 

 

There’s a heat in his eyes, and, depending on the mood of the song, a bright smile, a flirtatious wink, a confident smile. Donghyuck dances like he knows exactly what to do with every muscle in his body-- even his hair seems to move to the music. He’s all grace, with a tangible power and perfect control under the surface. 

 

Yukhei watches, mouth dry, as Donghyuck pops and locks, leaps and spins and spins and spins until Yukhei feels dizzy just watching. He realizes it’s a mistake attempting to study, when all he wants to do is stare at Donghyuck. 

 

It feels like a blink of an eye when Donghyuck finishes the choreography, finally stopping to catch his breath. “So?” he asks, between lungfuls of air. “What-- do you-- think?” 

 

“It’s so cool,” Yukhei says truthfully. “It makes me wish I could dance too. When you’re like  _ whoosh-- _ ” Yukhei waves his hands around. “And then  _ bam! _ ” He lifts his leg in an attempt to demonstrate the way Donghyuck kicks his leg up above his head. “And then did that thing like  _ kapow!  _ You know?” 

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Donghyuck giggles breathlessly. Yukhei smiles sheepishly. He’s never been the most articulate with his words, but he hopes Donghyuck gets the point. 

 

Distantly, Yukhei’s aware that the song has changed to Beyonce’s  _ 7/11. _ He perks up at the familiar tune. “Hey! I know this song?” 

 

Donghyuck blinks at him. “Everyone knows this song--”

 

“No, no, I mean--” Yukhei scrambles to his feet. “Jungwoo taught me a dance to this song.” He clambers over to where Donghyuck is standing, and starts miming the movements that have lingered at the very edge of his memory. 

 

“Oh my god, this is from, like, sophomore year,” Donghyuck says, starting to doing the choreography in a more clear way. “I can’t believe he taught you this and you remembered.” 

 

“I can’t either,” Yukhei laughs, feeling the slight self-consciousness fade away at Donghyuck’s encouraging smile. He starts to go more full-out with the dance, driven by sheer muscle memory. 

 

“Holy shit, you’re not bad,” Donghyuck says, amazed, as they dance together. Yukhei stumbles often, but he keeps up fairly well. Past the one minute mark, however, it all starts to fall apart, and Yukhei can’t remember what he’s supposed to be doing. He doesn’t want to stop, though, so Yukhei does what he does best: improvise. 

 

Deciding he has no dignity to speak of, Yukhei starts making up his own choreography, initially startling Donghyuck with his flailing limbs, but eventually Donghyuck just goes with it, mimicking the movements and laughing as he follows. 

 

And then Yukhei does a slut drop and stays in a squat, attempting to twerk and look seductive in the reflection of the mirror. 

 

“I can’t unsee this!” Donghyuck screeches, covering his eyes with his hands, but spreading his fingers so he can keep watching Yukhei through his laughter. Fueled by Donghyuck’s reaction, Yukhei drops down onto his back and starts grinding up into the air. 

 

“I’m trying to seduce you,” Yukhei says seriously, rolling his hips up. “Is it working?” 

 

“You’re so fucking-- stupid--” Donghyuck wheezes. “My-- poor-- virgin eyes.” 

 

As the finale, Yukhei rolls onto his side and tries to spin around, except his jeans make the slide difficult, and he has to kick his feet to make the full circle turn. Eventually he leans on his elbow and wiggles his eyebrows at Donghyuck through the mirror’s reflection. 

 

“I can’t believe I had to watch that trainwreck,” Donghyuck says, face beautifully flushed as he kneels down next to Yukhei. 

 

“Listen, I’m just glad I didn’t fall on my ass,” Yukhei says, trying to keep his face straight and failing miserably. 

 

“You’re so fucking corny,” Donghyuck groans, lying down on the ground next to Yukhei and turning on his side to face him. “My cheeks hurt. Take responsibility.” 

 

Yukhei reaches forward to pinch Donghyuck’s cheek, only to have his hand swatted away. But before Donghyuck can do anything, Yukhei grabs his wrist, sliding his hand down to tangle their fingers together. “Wow,” Donghyuck scoffs. “You think you’re so smooth huh?” The flush on his cheeks is back with renewed vigor, contradicting his words.

 

“Maybe,” Yukhei shrugs, feeling more confident than ever, despite having just made a fool of himself. Then, “Can I tell you something?” Donghyuck looks at him imploringly. “When you dance, it’s like magic.” 

 

Donghyuck laughs. “What does that mean?” 

 

“Like…” Yukhei struggles to find the right way explain how he feels. “My mom always says that every person has a little bit of magic in them-- like, there’s one thing they can do so well that it’s just… special?” Donghyuck still looks confused. “My mom-- she makes the  _ best _ cup of coffee you’ll ever drink. Mark has this eye for film, he knows  _ exactly _ how to make his videos turn out right. It’s what makes them special, you know? And when you get to experience it, it’s like… magic.” 

 

Donghyuck is staring at him, wide-eyed, and Yukhei isn’t sure he explained it right. “When you dance, it’s like magic. When people watch you dance, it feels-- I don’t know. Special? Meaningful? It feels like a privilege, almost, to get to watch you.” 

 

The silence that follows leaves Yukhei feeling increasingly self-conscious. Does Donghyuck think he’s an idiot? Is he creeped out? 

 

Then: “That’s… the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Donghyuck admits quietly. He squeezes Yukhei’s hand, and it sends ripples of warmth through Yukhei’s body. “Thank you.” 

 

Yukhei shakes his head. “Don’t thank me. You deserve to hear it.” 

 

Donghyuck gives him a helpless look. Yukhei likes him like this-- open and vulnerable and soft. Truthfully, Yukhei likes every permutation of Donghyuck. But this part of him, the part that let Yukhei in, is something Yukhei covets. 

 

_ If he can be honest with me, I can do the same, right? _ The thought of unloading all of his fears and secrets on Donghyuck terrifies Yukhei. Everything still feels so up in the air, and his paranoia keeps him thinking that Donghyuck won’t want to hear about his stupid problems anyway. 

 

Donghyuck takes a shaky breath, tugging his hand out of Yukhei’s grip. Yukhei pouts at the loss of contact, only to preen when Donghyuck uses his now-free hand to fix the hair flopping over Yukhei’s eyes. “What about you? What’s your magic, then?” 

 

The question takes Yukhei by surprise. He shifts, because hardwood floor is murder on his elbow right now. He rolls over onto his back so he doesn’t have to look at Donghyuck. “I don’t think I have one,” he says with a laugh. “It’s okay though!” 

 

“But you said everyone has one,” Donghyuck says, sitting up a little to look at Yukhei, a stubborn set to his mouth. Then, he smiles, self-satisfied. “I know what your magic is.” 

 

Yukhei throws Donghyuck a disbelieving look. 

 

“It’s you, silly,” Donghyuck says, booping Yukhei’s nose, his voice gentle despite his teasing voice. 

 

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Yukhei says, feeling his cheeks turn warm, toes curling in his shoes. 

 

“Yes it does! Literally your existence itself is magic. You’re the sweetest, funniest, most selfless person I know. It’s a privilege to even get to be around you,” Donghyuck explains, using Yukhei’s own words. 

 

“I-- that’s--” Yukhei splutters, his chest feeling horribly tight. He doesn’t even know how to respond to a compliment like this. There’s a weird burn at the back of his eyes, and it’s difficult for him to even look at Donghyuck at this moment. He feels almost uncomfortable, he doesn’t know what to do. 

 

“It’s just tea, Wong,” Donghyuck says, matter-of-factly, before breaking off into another cough. It makes Yukhei smile, the weirdly tense moment easing up, and when Donghyuck is done, he shoots Yukhei an exasperated look. Donghyuck shifts so he’s lying on his back, their shoulders pressed together. Their hands brush together, and Donghyuck links their pinkies together. 

 

“ _You’re_ magic, Yukhei. That’s what I think.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this is a general vibe of what the bang bang choreo would have looked like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cR-ehjBHnfg)
> 
> [jazz choreo thats typical of the kinds of things the red hots would do/the fierceness !!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXwUeQWNuPI)
> 
> [lyrical choreo which is basically how hyuck would dance to paper hearts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxLr8a6iW4Y)
> 
> also in case anyone is confused ~~ UCLA and USC are basically rival universities in los angeles,, every year their football teams duke it out at the rose bowl theyre very passionate abt this rivalry on sheer principle and basically hyuckhei are gonna be in the same city just going to rival schools oihwegjknsd MESS! also psylosibin mushrooms r basically the more formal name for magic mushrooms n ppl use them sometimes to help with depression and anxiety like in yukheis case but more on that l8r
> 
> please let me know your thoughts <333
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckheis) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckheis) || [tumblr](https://hvuckheis.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> next part coming.... at some point!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckheis) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckheis) || [tumblr<](https://hvuckheis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
